


Hey DJ (DJ AU)

by MayDaySuperGay



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: DJ AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayDaySuperGay/pseuds/MayDaySuperGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Karnstein lives just a minute's walk away from the new bar called Urban Realm. She's immediately drawn to the music that a pretty little brunette is playing in the corner of the dance floor.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not new or old to the fandom, but this will be my first fanfiction for Carmilla and this site. I hope someone is reading this and enjoys!  
> Apologizes for any mistakes

     Luck has never been on the broody vampire's side, but today it was in a whole other universe. Her day was filled with 'Sorry's and 'Please hold's as well as clients who acted as if they had something up their back ends. She blew an annoying piece of hair out of her face and sighed. To clear her busy mind, she needed to forget everything circulating around it and the opportunity was right in front of her. Carmilla pushed open the door to the newest bar around her decently-sized apartment complex; Urban Realm. There were bright lights and pairs drunkenly dancing everywhere. What intrigued her was the music that was being played, so she stepped inside. The warm, September air was replaced with a stench of overwhelming body odor. She looked around, searching for the source of the incredible sounds filling her ears. Over at a corner, her eyes raked over a petite girl with light brown hair, closed eyes, and a smile so big, it barely fit her face, but where she was is what captured Carmilla's attention. A turntable, stereos, a couple of laptops, and a microphone were the objects set in front of her and headphones over her ears.  _I'll get back to you later, Cutie._  Carmilla thought before directing herself to the bar.  
     The bartender was a familiar ginger with short hair and black vest over a white button up. Carmilla grinned and plopped herself down on a swiveling stool that some blonde just left.  
"When you said you got a job, I didn't think this would be it. Sup, ol' friend?" She tapped her friend's elbow, making them flinch and drop a martini glass. Carmilla quickly reacted by snatching it from the air.  
"Chicken Carm," LaFontaine exclaimed as Carmilla groaned at her nickname. "Sorry, Frostbite. What are you doing here?" She shrugged and dismissed their joke about her vampiric body temperature. For some reason, they'd always refer to some twilight even though the sun and such had nothing to do with her body nor being.  
"I wanted to check the place out. And I wanted to get wasted. Probably take someone home."  
"Don't you have work tomorrow?"  
"I know." They nodded and took the glass back.  
"Gin an-" LaF began to ask before the start of a drama scene began to unfold before them. A small set of hands struck Carmilla's back making her tip over in her seat. She balanced herself before turning around with a clenched jaw, but ended up face to face with the pretty little brunette with the incredible taste in music. She immediately relaxed her fists and put them down.  
"Oh, excuse me!" The DJ looked flustered as she turned red. Her voice was soft, yet there was a slight accent there, as if she had lived in New York for a long while. It was easily detected especially since Carmilla was born and raised in North Carolina.  
"Once a klutz always a klutz, isn't that right, Hollis?" The tomato faced girl nodded as LaFontaine laughed. "Two Gin and Tonics then." Carmilla faced the brunette with an extended hand and smirk.  
"Nice order. I'm Carmilla."  
"Hi. I'm Laura," DJ said as she took the slightly taller girl's icy hand. Laura flinched just enough for Carmilla to notice. "You seem familiar."  
"I don't believe we've met before, but I've met many people, so I'm sorry if we did." She'd met  _plenty_  of people, she was sure with her hundreds of years of life.  
"You know, your music's pretty awesome." Laura beamed and Carmilla could tell her music was important to her.  
"Thanks, you should hear my other mixes." Carmilla raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow with a questioning look.  
"Yeah? How about at my place?"  
"Well, that'd be difficult considering my set and speakers wouldn't easily fit through a door," She replied, completely missing Carmilla's advance. Before their conversation could continue, LaF expertly slid their drinks to the two girls. Carmilla took a sip after tapping her glass to Laura's. Who knew a bio major would be so good with mixology?  
"Pretty damn good. I might come here more often. Close to home." LaF grinned and raised their chin to Laura who picked up a bag from behind the bar.  
"Taking off?" She nodded and set down her emptied glass. The two Urban Realm workers exchanged their goodbyes and the short brunette made her way to the exit, but not before giving Carmilla a small wave.  
"Are you gonna come by tomorrow? My shifts are-"  
"Yeah, 'course," Carmilla answered, absentmindedly as she watched her leave. They eyed her as they wiped a new glass for the man sitting across from her. They poured a shot of tequila and gave it to him.  
"I'm surprised she stayed here so long."  
"What do you mean?" Carmilla asked.  
"Laura's shifts are everyday, usually 7 to 11:30 since she's still in school."  
"What's she majoring in?"  
"Literature or something.  
"That's nice," Carmilla thought out loud.  
"Carmilla," LaFontaine warned. Carmilla tore her eyes away from the now closed door and looked up at the only friend she's had for more than a year. "Laura's a nice girl. Don't mess with her." Carmilla was shocked for a moment, but composed herself.  
"How low do you think of me? I understand I'm a stereotypical and literal monster, but I don't do that to girls anymore."  
"I know you don't, but I just want to make sure. She's beginning to be a good friend of mine  _and_  a coworker." Carmilla nodded and downed her drink.  
"Whatever," she brushed LaF's comment away. "If you think I can hurt her, does that mean she plays for the softball team?" They shook their head.  
"Not sure, she never talked about being interested in girls." Her face fell. "You should still check if she's still out there, wouldn't want her to travel home alone." Carmilla didn't hesitate as she ran out, knocking the stool she had been sitting on to the ground as LaF chuckled to themself.  
     "DJ!" Laura had been ten blocks away before Carmilla spotted her. She turned around and waved at the girl she'd just met at her workplace. Carmilla jogged up to her. "I thought you'd want some company."  
"Oh, thanks. You don't have anything to do tonight?"  _Or anyone. A_ _ll_   _s_ _he had planned tonight was to take a girl home and hope she was gone by morning._  She shook her head.  
"Nothing, do you live far?"  
"More than a few miles north. I usually ride a bike, but mine was stolen last month." Carmilla smiled at the thought of the brunette furiously pedaling a bike so she'd get to work in time and maybe it getting stolen because she'd neglected to chain it up.  
"Well, if we walk back a bit, you can stay at my apartment for the night." Laura bit her bottom lip and thought about staying at an almost stranger's apartment.  
"No thanks." Carmilla rolled the sleeves of her leather jacket to check her watch.  
"It's almost midnight. I have an extra bed and noise-canceling headphones, so you won't be a bother. Not that you would've been anyway." Laura hesitated, again.  
"I'm sure it's past your bedtime," Carmilla added with a playful grin. Laura laughed and nodded as the concern on her face washed away.  
"If I die, I'm blaming you." She was only half joking.  
"You're gonna die sooner or later. Will you still blame me?"  
"Even if I outlive you." Carmilla laughed to herself.  
"I guess I'm gonna have to protect you with my life." Laura smiled.  
"You better, Carm." Her nickname flowed beautifully from her mouth. They turned around.  
     Home sweet apartment. Carmilla unzipped her jacket and hung it up on a rack, leaving her in a sheer black blouse that gave Laura a glimpse at her red bra. She extended her hands.  
"What?" Laura asked, confused. Carmilla chuckled and placed herself in front of the DJ and her hands underneath the pea coat's shoulders.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Hanging your coat is all." She flicked her wrists and the coat fell in an army green heap on the glossy, bamboo floor. Carmilla's eyes pierced Laura's as she bent down and picked it up. She threw up the coat and put her hands back on Laura's shoulders.  
"I wanted to take you home when I first saw you. Or heard you, really." Laura, who had looked away from the vampire's cool gaze, looked back up. Her heart began beating so hard as she'd never imagined a beautiful girl like Carmilla to be so close to her.  
"Really?" She whispered. Carmilla nodded and slid her hand down the length of her arm. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She let it go along with Laura's hand as she drew another, shakier breath .  
"The room is right over there," Carmilla said, pointing to a door on the far right of the apartment. "I'll be over here if you need me." She gestured to another door across the room. Laura furrowed her eyebrows.  
"Okay..?"  
"Night."  
"Night." Carmilla was the first to leave, closing and locking her door. Laura stood there, rubbing her hands against her arms to rid herself of the goosebumps Carmilla's hands had given her. With Carmilla's one of a kind name, voice, and facial structure, something in her brain clicked. The dark haired woman who was just centimeters away from her was the upperclass girl who everyone, including and especially girls, wanted to sleep with. That was four years ago. She was sure Carmilla had graduated because Laura was entering college when the girl everyone talked about was a junior. The Dean's daughter. Laura had been infatuated by the girl she'd only seen twice in the library, reading quietly. Laura wanted to slap herself across the face for allowing her to leave, then she thought,  
"Was she hitting on me?" And she pondered that all night when she fell asleep on the couch in the middle of the floor.  


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally no walk of shame for either party and the morning after wasn't so bad for the first time.

   Carmilla rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at her clock that read five. She had an hour to get ready before getting picked up for work by her brother. She dragged herself out of bed and changed into her black slacks and navy blue sleeveless blouse that hung loosely on her small frame. She brushed her teeth and pinned up half her hair and lazily stuck the rest into wherever they would fit. A groan came from the other side of her door, so she opened it and peered out. The DJ from last night was still where she'd found her after getting up in the middle of the night. The blanket she had put on her was a crumpled ball on the ground. Instead of sleeping in the extra room, she'd fallen asleep on the couch. The late night or early morning shower she'd taken allowed her to calm herself down after she had wound herself up, talking to Laura. As she admired the sleeping girl, she began to hear snoring. Carmilla held in her laugh and went over to the kitchen to fix herself a glass of Soy Milk. She poured it into a solid colored glass and drank it as she finished getting ready.  
     William knocked on his sister's door and when she didn't answer within a minute, he sighed, picking up his phone. He had her on speed dial because of how common this was. He held it to his ear and heard Carmilla's Victorian sounding ringtone through the door and thin walls. There was a response on the other end.  
"Hello?" A sleepy voice croaked. Will's eyes widened from hearing a girl that wasn't his sister speaking to him on the phone and he cleared his throat.  
"Hi. Is the person who lives here there?" He asked. He wasn't sure if Carmilla used her real name or a fake when picking up beautiful women at bars, one of which he had assumed the female he was talking to was.  
"Yes. One second." The girl sounded more awake now and he heard the phone get muffled as if being passed around.  
     Laura was awakened by the sound of a strange, yet nice ringtone. Although it was unfamiliar, the phone wasn't, so she picked it up and asked,  
"Hello?" She heard an unfamiliar man start speaking to her and she took the phone off her ear, inspecting it.  
"Hey, Cupcake. That's my phone."  
"One second." She handed her the phone, but Carmilla didn't even check who it was and hit the 'End Call' button.  
"I'll be there in a moment, William" Carmilla said to the door and turned to Laura. "I have to go to work, try not to steal anything, alright, DJ." She threw a bag over her shoulder and opened her door to reveal a dark haired guy who resembled her. Laura would have thought they were siblings, but she watched Will plant a kiss on Carmilla's forehead and take her bag for her. No one in school ever talked about the Dean having a son.  
"Have a nice day," he said to her. Laura snapped out of her daze and tilted her head to the side, confused.  
"You too." He closed the door and like that, Carmilla and her boyfriend were gone.  
     Carmilla cringed as her brother kissed her forehead, pushing him away.  
"What did I tell you about personal space and contact?" She asked when they stepped outside. Will laughed and unlocked his Audi.  
"Sorry, Kitty." She rolled her eyes and buckled herself in.  
     The drive was fifteen minutes to get to their workplace. He parked the car and walked up to the security guard, flashing him an ID which was redundant since it was _his_ law firm they were walking into. Carmilla set her bag on her desk as Will entered his office and immediately began taking calls for him.  
"-you in. One moment, please." She threw a pen at her brother's door to get his attention and when he glared at her, she motioned to this phone as she patched the angry client in. She smiled, watching Will get frustrated through his glass wall. He made eye contact with her and picked up a remote. Soon, her view was obstructed by the curtains that were controlled by said remote.  
"Rude," she muttered to herself. Her phone buzzed and it was LaFontaine. She was asking about where Laura was.  
**She's probably still at my apartment.** She had replied and their reply was within a second of her message being sent.  
Laffy-Taffy: **What did I tell you about messing with her?! When I said to keep her company, I didn't mean sleep w her!** Carmilla scoffed and put her phone away without responding. _Let them wonder._ Laura had surprised her in the morning, falling asleep on the couch when there was an extra room waiting to be used. _Maybe she was uncomfortable. I_ did _hit on her yesterday._ She cringed at her mistake. The fact that the girl had a roommate, Danny, who liked her at home and she hadn't made her sexuality clear had slipped her mind and came back almost too late. She didn't seem to mind how close Carmilla was getting, though. She shook her mouse and her desktop lit up, revealing the time of one in the afternoon. She stood up from her desk and opened Will's. He had finished the phone call and she tapped on her watch.  
"Lunchtime," she said. "Your treat."  
     Laura opened two closet doors before finding the bathroom to fix her hair up. She needed to get back home, but she decided she had time before Danny would wake up so with bare feet, she looked around for a bit. The apartment was decorated darkly, but welcomingly. The walls of the room she was supposed to sleep in were a dark brown with white chevron lines along the ceiling. It was a beautiful apartment, larger inside than it looked outside and that was quite big. She bit her lip and pushed Carmilla's bedroom door open. The bedspread was bleach white and- well, everything was white. It contrasted with the rest of her apartment. White walls, white drawers, and white bed posts. Only one thing stood out. It was a picture frame colored royal purple. It contained a photo of a young looking girl with a smile that said " I know something you don't know'. Next to her stood a woman around her thirties or early forties. Possibly and most likely, Carmilla at age eleven or ten with a mother. Laura had trouble breathing just thinking about Carmilla's possible mother, almost jealous, envious, even. But not wanting to upset herself, her mind wandered back to last night when Carmilla stripped her of her coat. Why did she have to have a boyfriend. And why did he have to be easy on the eyes? She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She walked into the kitchen and searched for bottled water or something to drink. The room was spotless, aside from one cup in the sink. It was filled with... some kind of fruit punch? It was diluted with water and she rinsed it off. Everything in the room seemed to have a designated place, so Laura opened cabinet doors until she found where the cups were. She put the newly cleaned glass in its space and stepped back to fully admire and appreciate the cleanliness. Her own home would look just as clean if it weren't for Danny's unorganized manners. She'd leave socks around the house, but she couldn't be angry. She was admittedly strict when it came to rules. Laura scrunched up her nose when her thoughts were interrupted by the telephone. She looked around and found Carmilla's landline. _How old is she? No one uses these anymore._ Laura hesitated before picking up. The caller ID had read Luce Law. She remembered who had called Carmilla this morning as the ID also read Willie Luce. Another hint that told her Carmilla and him weren't siblings. Her last name began with a 'K' if she remembered correctly.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, Creampuff. Glad to know you're still at my house, LaFontaine has been looking for you and you haven't been answering your cell. They need you at the bar early." Laura stomach churned listening to Carmilla's silky voice through the phone.  
"Okay," she breathed. She heard a laugh on the other end.  
"Alright then. See you later." The call ended and Laura stared at the phone in her hand. She had spent half her day at Carmilla's apartment and had forgotten to charge her cellphone.  
"Crap." She grabbed her coat from a rack and ran outside. Laura ran through the street even when the red hand was up, telling her not to cross. She didn't give a rat's behind if she looked like she just left the house of a one night stand. Okay, maybe she did because she stopped and cleared her throat before looking around to see if anyone was watching her. Luckily, there was no one so she continued running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and reading!


	3. Chapter Three

     She darted for her house, taking a shorter time than usual to get there and when she did, she was met at the door by her housemate. Danny had her arms crossed over her chest as she looked down at the shorter girl.  
"Where have you been? It's almost 6 and you _just_ come home?"  
"Around work. I don't need to explain myself to you," Laura stared at her feet as she answered. Danny sighed with frustration and waved a dismissive hand.  
"Whatever, just get ready for work. LaF called and told me-"  
"I know, mother," she said sarcastically at Danny's overprotective behavior. Danny's expression immediately softened.  
"Sorry, Laura. You know I get worried easily." She bit the inside of her cheek and nodded.  
"It's fine." She closed the front door between them and ran up to her room to change out of yesterday's outfit. She plugged her phone into its dock and put on skinny jeans and a blue flannel with matching combat boots. She would have to run back to the bar to be able to get there earlier than usual. As if fate had done its work, a car honked outside of her house. She looked out the window and saw a clean black Audi with its engine on in front of her lawn. She walked out, ready to find out who was rudely on her property. The driver's window rolled down and Carmilla's head popped out.  
"Need a ride, shortstack?" Laura smiled and Carmilla leaned over to open the door of her. She got into the passenger's side. The fine leather seat made her melt at contact just like Carmilla's touch.  
"How'd you get the address?"  
"LaF." Laura nodded as Carmilla started driving.  
     After three minutes of driving and catching the millionth red light, Carmilla turned off the radio and stared at Laura who had been previously jamming out to Twenty One Pilot.  
"Why'd you turn off the music?" She asked, pouting. Carmilla forced down a smile and put her index finger under the smaller brunette's chin, making her look into her dark eyes. Laura gulped and straightened her back against the seat. _The only part of my body that's straight right now. Hell, I'm not even thinking straight._ Laura thought to herself. But of course not, what woman could with Carmilla staring down at them as if they were prey and she was their predator?  
"You know, I came to innocently pick you up, but I have to tell you- I can't stop thinking about last night and how much I regret-" Laura didn't know if she regretted not sealing the deal or for even initiating it in the first place. She hoped the former, but then she remembered the man from this morning. William, was it? Her boyfriend. Laura's stomach turned as her spirit deflated. Carmilla swung her head toward the road when the light turned green, keeping her from finishing. Laura made herself small against her seat to avoid Carmilla's eyes whenever she looked at her through the mirror. The bar was within eyesight and she unbuckled her seatbelt. She half hoped Carmilla would stop her and finish, but also kind of glad it was time to leave this uncomfortable situation.  
"Thanks for the ride, Carmilla." She hurried away and into the bar. Glancing out the window, she watched the Audi reverse and drive away.  
"Laura!" She jumped at that and swung herself around to see the manager cleaning off a table. She had to shout to be heard over one of Laura's recorded tapes blaring through the speakers. "You're late to being early."  
"Sorry, Perry. I was... Caught up in something." She hummed to let her know she understood.  
"I saw who drove you here. New girlfriend? She was very pretty." Laura blushed and shook her head.  
"No, that was just Carmilla." Perry perked up at the name.  
"LaFontaine's friend?" Laura nodded. "You should invite her in sometime."  
"She told me she'd be back, but I'm not so sure." LaFontaine came around from behind the counter and waved at Laura who returned the gesture.  
"So, why'd you need me here?" LaF shrugged and pointed to Perry.  
"Miss Manager told me to tell you to get here early." Laura raised an eyebrow at the curly haired ginger as she shooed LaF away to serve someone.  
"I was wondering if you'd be able to change your shifts around... Maybe? Longer hours for more pay?" She lowered her voice. "Only for a week or so." Laura bit her lip. Her classes all this month were scheduled for the afternoon and she _did_ need the money.  
"I'm fine with that." Perry clasped her hands together with a bright smile.  
"Perfect! The hours are 7 p.m to 4 in the morning." Laura's eyes widened, but she still agreed. LaFontaine usually left at midnight so the other bartender could take shift for the 24 hour bar.  
"Can you start tomorrow?"  
"I can start today, right now actually," she found herself saying.  
"You're truly a blessing, Laura!" Perry kissed her forehead and grabbed her things.  
"I have to go now, bye." She knew her manager was going to the office upstairs to drown herself in paperwork like every other day. Another one of the reasons she agreed to change her shifts. The woman could work herself to death and still want to continue doing taxes and organizing her already neat drawers. The door chimed as it opened and something made her think it was Carmilla and she frowned when it wasn't.  
"Laura! Go back to your little corner," LaFontaine joked, gesturing to her cornered station.  
     It was past her usually hours and LaFontaine had checked out, leaving her with a bartender she worked with, but never met before. Perry had slipped out of the office for a break. The only thing keeping her entertained was her music. She'd been lost in it for hours, but when a shadow of a thin figure blocked out her light, she looked up from her laptop and into the same deep, dark brown eyes that stared at her on the drive here.  
"Carmilla," she breathed, taking off her headphones.  
"Hey, cutie. Miss me?" She wore a smirk along with tight leather pants and a matching jacket. It was early Autumn, yet the jacket seemed completely appropriate on her. Carmilla extended her hand and led Laura away from the mob of sweaty people as she took it.  
"You didn't finish what you were saying," Laura remembered as they stepped into the employees' bathroom for quiet.  
"I don't think I need to." Laura opened her mouth to say something, but her words got caught in her throat when she felt Carmilla's hands around her waist. Laura stretched her neck to kiss her, but Carmilla paused.  
"Is it fine if I kiss you?" Suddenly, Laura started getting nervous. That question made Laura's stomach turn and her palms, which were stiff by her side, sweaty. It may have took her too long to reply because Carmilla dropped her arms and stepped away.  
"No! Yes, I mean. Yes, you can kiss me. Please, kiss me." _Fuck that Will guy. A beautiful girl wants to kiss me and I'll let her._ Carmilla chuckled and got closer than before.  
"If you say so, sweetheart."  
"I totally say-" Carmilla pressed her cold lips to Laura's and placed her hands on her cheeks. Her whole body loosened, only being held up by Carmilla. The kiss grew more intense as hands started roaming over clothes, under leather, anywhere, and everywhere. Both their minds were reeling, unable to focus on anything other than the feeling of their lips moving in sync.  
"Is there somewhere more private, creampuff?" They pulled apart and Laura nodded after catching her breath.  
     The pair ran up the stairs with wide grins, passing confused customers. A few regulars went to say hello to Laura, but Carmilla tugged on her wrist every time. Their footsteps echoed as they reached the empty top floor of the building.  
"Finally," Carmilla mumbled. She connected their lips and curled her fingers through the shorter girl's hair. Laura held in a moan, worried about people downstairs hearing them, even though her sets were still being played. The darker haired girl lifted the other's shirt up halfway to caress her warm skin with her naturally cold hands. She felt the goosebumps as they formed. Carmilla pushed Laura against a door and her back hit it with a thud. Her lust filled eyes were immediately replaced with worry as Laura winced.  
"I'm so sorry," Carmilla frantically apologized, angry at herself for not being more careful.  
"It's fine," Laura reassured, planting a kiss on her lips. She relaxed and closed her eyes to lean in and deepen it, but suddenly, there was rush of air and- another thud.  
"Laura!" Perry stared at her DJ's ruffled hair and half lifted shirt in shock by her office doorway.  
"Perry!" Laura pushed Carmilla off of her and got on her feet with a beet red face. They stood in silence for a few moments until someone else interrupted their awkward standing.  
"Can anyone give me a hand with the kegs of- oh hey, hotties," the other bartender said with a smile.  
"Get back down, Kirsh, before people start breaking things," Perry ordered with little authority in her voice as she still seemed flustered. He saluted and marched back to where he came from. Since the no-speaking barrier was already broken, Perry had to speak up.  
"I'm honestly not angry that you two were... Doing whatever you two were doing- but up here? Really?" Carmilla snorted and crossed her arms.  
"In my defense, I didn't know this was an office."  
"I'm really sorry, Perry. It won't happen again." Laura looked sincerely petrified and also embarrassed. Her manager shook her head, making her curls bounce.  
"I hope not. You're lucky I like you, Hollis. And you're lucky you're my best bartender's best friend, Carmilla. Just get back to work. And I want you to know," Laura looked up from the ground. "Leather Pants isn't allowed to visit you here anymore." Laura quickly nodded and ran away to get herself out of the situation. Carmilla just leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.  
"You're a cool manager." Perry rolled her eyes, but smiled.  
"Get out of here." Carmilla chuckled and turned around.  
"See ya," Carmilla called, over her shoulder when she reached the end of the staircase.  
"I better not." The two shared a quick smile before she left.  
     Laura stayed (hid, really) behind the bar, waiting for someone to come down and talk to her. Carmilla walked towards her, hips swaying and Laura's mouth wouldn't stay closed. The way she was moving was even sexier than she'd realized and it was making her face grow red.  
"If you aren't busy, you can come around my apartment, Creampuff," Carmilla said before she left, leaving Laura speechless.  
"Who was that?" Her coworker asked, almost as distracted as Laura.  
"Carmilla."  
"She have a last name?" He asked. Laura paused.  
"Of course. Why wouldn't she?" He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"And what is it?" She scoffed.  
"None of your business," she said, looking down at his name tag. "Kirsh." She couldn't remember, it's been a while and she never asked. Laura felt a sudden rush of guilt as she started thinking about Carmilla again. She almost and most likely, would have hooked up with someone she barely knew and barely knew her. Carmilla probably doesn't even know Laura remembered her which is kind of creepy. Not to mention Carmilla's relationship status. Maybe she wasn't as amazing as she remembered, willing to cheat on her significant other with someone she'd met the day before. Laura shook her head and went back to her equipment and sat down. Laura was the one who'd be the so-called mistress in this situation. He seemed so nice, too. She sighed and switched the soundtrack.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Sickness Warning*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has accidentally been sitting in my drafts. I also didn't edit as thoroughly as I could have, sorry in advance

     They haven't seen each other in days. Thirteen to be exact, but who was counting? Not Laura, of course. No, she had herself busy with her music, not thinking about the beautiful raven haired girl at all. Especially with how hectic her life has become and especially when Perry asked her to make her new schedule her only one. Hours were longer, but she was getting a better pay and she would be able to afford a new bike by the end of the month. Instead of having to get a ride from LaFontaine for the rest of her career at Urban Realm, she would finally be able to get here herself. Her own career here would end soon, though. Her classes were going amazingly and she was offered work at the local paper.  
"-think I can make it." Laura's ears caught the middle of a conversation.  
"Awesome! Thanks for stopping by. I know work as been intense." Laura looked over to LaFontaine and saw them talking to someone. The back of the person's head was facing her. The hair was dark and wavy, going down to the top of the rib cage. Laura cocked her head, confused.  
"No problem."  
"See you tomorrow then, Frostbite." They waved and 'Frostbite' turned to leave. Laura caught a glimpse of her face and shot up from her chair.  
"Carmilla!" The girl caught her eyes and flashed her a smile before the door swung shut. Laura groaned and put her head in her hands, resting her elbows against the counter.  
"Are you alright, Laur? You look queasy." She nodded at them.  
"I'm fine." Hearing herself say that out loud, she didn't believe it. Of course she tried to convince herself that, but she was going through an odd type of withdrawal. She hadn't been anywhere except work, her house for two weeks, and an occasional trip up to Virginia. The last place before those was Carmilla's apartment. She had only made interaction with people at the bar and even then, she didn't talk, just listened. Working at a bar, she was used to being hit on and flirted with by drunk customers, but nowadays, they bugged the living daylights out of her.  
"You sure?"  
"Huh?" They set down the bottle of beer they were holding.  
"Laura, what's up with you? You haven't been acting the same."  
"I told you, I'm fine, LaF."  
"Promise?" Laura couldn't bring herself to say a confirmation so she only nodded. "Then you can come to my birthday party tomorrow?"  
"Of course," Laura said, her voice small. "I just have things stuck in my head. You know- family and stuff." LaFontaine seemed to understand because they nodded and gave Laura a pat on the shoulder.  
"Get out of here." Laura's head snapped up and she was suddenly wrapped in a tight embrace. Perry's cucumber melon perfume filled her nose as she relaxed in her warm arms that were squeezing the air out of her lungs.  
"I have two more hours left," she said, letting go. Perry rolled her eyes.  
"I don't want your sadness ruining the bar's happiness, so fix whatever is bothering you and don't come back until you do." Laura hesitated, so Perry continued. "I'm serious, leave right now or you're fired, Hollis."  
"I'll be back soon," Laura said, grabbing her bag and taking off.  
"Only if you fix whatever's got your panties in a bunch," LaFontaine shouted from across the bar. The loyal and some new customers stared at them for a long while before returning to their own business.  
     It was a little late to be waking someone up. Laura did small hops up and down on the porch to try to get her nerves out. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door she spent hours looking at for so many days, unsure of her own courage to actually go through with this.  
"Hello?" A quiet voice asked, opening the door. She swallowed the lump in her throat and extended her hand.  
"Hi, mom. I know it's late and it's been forever... Or well- kind of never since I've seen you, but I wanted to drop by and catch up. You know, on life and what not," she said, getting nervous, Her face mirrored the one's in front of her, just younger.  
"Laura." She was suddenly engulfed in arms she hadn't felt since she was born. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she kept them in. Just the fact that she remembered her name had gotten her emotional.  
"You remember my name," Laura whispered, pressing her cheek to hers. This is what a mother's arms feel like. Just an hour ago, she was hugging the woman she thought of as a mother, but here she was. In Virginia, experiencing the real thing. The older woman invited her in and they sat on a couch. Her mother opened her mouth to speak, but Laura interrupted.  
"Your doctors gave me your address. They told me what's wrong with you." She had planned this conversation for a little over a month in her head. She was supposed to ease into this topic, but she found herself blurting that out. Her mom's thin, yet strong looking fingers rested on Laura's hands. She was so thankful it was an early detection, but she still didn't feel too secure.  
"I'm fine." She heard that before. Laura faked a laugh.  
"We've never spoken to each other, but this is the first thing we talk about. Your sickness." Her mother closed her eyes and her voice was like a whisper.  
"Are you angry?" Laura shook her head. She wasn't angry that her mother was unable to care for her because she didn't have enough money when she was born. She wasn't angry that her grandparents made her parents separate after knowing their daughter was pregnant with a man that was not her husband. She didn't feel any anger at all. She felt nothing- at least not really.  
"My feelings aren't important right now, but your _health_ is."  
"Laura," her mother said, shaky as she had believed she would never be able to say that name out loud. "It's nothing, the doctors are overre-"  
"They called me and told me, mom. Alzheimer's isn't a joke. They told me I should go see you. You know why?" She asked. "Because you're sick and you might not be alive for much longer." Laura watched her 40 year old mother shift in her seat. She was too young for this. Way too young. Laura dug her fingernails into the palm of her hand as she clenched her fist. It was unfair. She wouldn't have enough time to get to know her own mother fully. Not even forever would be enough.  
"Let's be more positive, shall we?"  
     Laura watched her mother's fingers gracefully and diligently run over the ivory keys of the vintage grand piano. The sounds of Bach and Myra Hess danced around the small living room. The music was overwhelming and Laura had closed her eyes to focus on the noises and smooth flow of the chords. She finally understood where her love of music came from as her father was not very musically talented.  
"I'm a DJ at a bar in North Carolina. I love it, but I might take a newspaper job since I'm in school for Literature. I'm attending Silas University and a senior there. I graduate in eight months, May 15th if all goes well," Laura found herself saying. That was the first time in their five hours of knowing each other that she had said something about herself.  
"That's nice." Her mother put her hands on her lap and straightened her back, listening to her daughter speak. "Yeah, and I'm gay. You know? I like females, people of the same gender. I'm a lesbian and I hope you accept me. I didn't want to tell you yet, but I just want you to know me for me and love me for me." Her mom nodded. "Thank goodness. People said that coming out to your parents is usually the hardest. I know I just rushed it and we aren't even that close yet, but- hey... Mom? Are you alright?" There was a pause and a confused look crossed over her face before she asked, " _Laura?_ "


	5. Chapter Five

     Bright light beamed from the window making Carmilla sneer and close her blinds. She hated the sun and was so glad it was going to get colder soon. Her alarm started blaring through her phone and she dismissed it, proud of herself for finishing her work before it. It was LaFontaine's 29th birthday and she couldn't miss it. They were the only one she's ever trusted enough to tell about her immortality. She'd agreed to come yesterday and called off work, anyway. Instead, she brought some files home to finish. And while thinking about yesterday, she remembered Laura had called her name. She had regretted her decision to not approach her and say hi because she wasn't sure if Laura wanted to start talking again.  
"She's the one who called at you, genius," she muttered to herself. It's not like they stopped interaction under bad circumstances, just an awkward one. Like, they almost had sex twice yet it hasn't happened and Carmilla was more attached to the DJ than she'd like to admit. She'd gone almost two weeks without contact with her, but she seemed to creep into her mind every day since she was 'banned' from the bar. LaFontaine had asked Lola Perry to let them host their birthday there and Carmilla was finally allowed in. She got dressed and grabbed the keys to her new car. She had been planning to get a new car after someone had crashed it into a tree. That 'someone' was drunk Carmilla last year. She didn't like the fact that Willie Boy had to drive her to work even though she knew he didn't mind it at all. After having to work in place of her brother, she didn't have a ride so she just decided to head to the BMW dealership and use her little brother's money to buy herself a 2015 X5 model.  
"Good morning, Ms. Karnstein." Carmilla looked up and smiled at the apartment manager.  
"Morning, Mr. Hollis."  
"Lovely day, isn't it?" She nodded and unlocked her car after waving goodbye.  
     The plan of arriving ten minutes early had been disregarded. Carmilla had wrapped LaFontaine's gift two days prior to her invitation, but found a biology shoppe on her way to drop off her papers at her office and stayed here, searching for a better gift for them. She ended up buying a whole science set that was designed for children, but they weren't that mature anyway. Carmilla saw the time as she got back into her car and swore under her breath, stepping in the gas.  
     "Surprise!" A small crowd cheered as she entered the dark bar with two large gifts stacked up in her arms  
"Guys, wrong person, _again_ ," someone said, turning on the lights. "Hi." Perry greeted, extending a friendly hand. She didn't seem too angry when she had last seen her... Telling her nicely to leave her bar. Carmilla took it and gave it a firm squeeze.  
"Nice seeing you again, I hope we get along well tonight," Perry joked, adding a playful glare. Carmilla laughed and nodded.  
"Me too-"  
"I think they're coming, shush!" The lights were shut off and everyone got behind furniture. The bar's door opened, letting in the afternoon sun in.  
"Alright, be careful now and I'll take off the blindfold," a familiar voice said. Carmilla peeked her head over the stool she had placed herself behind and saw the DJ untying the bandana that was around LaF's eyes.  
"Surprise!" Everyone shouted, except Laura and Carmilla, who noticed each other. Carmilla got up from the 'hiding place' and walked over to Laura, taking her arm and pulling her away from the LaF.  
"Laura, Car-" They put their hand over Perry's mouth and shook their head.  
"I don't mind. Just let them talk, Lola." She reluctantly nodded and turned to the friends that gathered for LaFontaine's birthday.  
"Open bar tonight, enjoy yourselves," she said, clasping her hands together.  
     Laura tensed up when she felt Carmilla grabbed her and was dragged to the storage room with all the alcohol and cups. She swiped her hand off of her arm when they stopped walking.  
"What?" Laura asked, sounding almost angry. Carmilla blew a puff of hot breath from her mouth and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"I don't know, but I wanted to be alone with you." Laura hesitantly took a step towards Carmilla who closed the space between them.  
"My life has been getting crazy with work and family."  
"My works been getting crazy, too. William took a random trip to Europe with some girl he met." Laura gasped and put her hands over her mouth.  
"I'm so sorry!" She despised cheaters with a passion. Who would cheat on someone as gorgeous as Carmilla? Well, the Will guy would.  
"Why would you be? It's not like this is the first time this has happened." Laura was taken back, she wouldn't have pegged Carmilla as the type to forgive a cheater. "I mean, I completely understand why he left." Laura stood with her head tilted in confusion.  
"What?" Carmilla asked. "My brother is impulsive."  
"Your- oh."  
"You okay, Cutie?" Carmilla asked, putting a concerned hand on the DJ's hip. She nodded.  
"Are you single?" She asked, not caring about how straightforward and random that sounded. Carmilla chuckled.  
"Very much so, yes."  
"Good. Me too." Laura stared into Carmilla's dark eyes and saw something change.  
"Can I change that?" Carmilla asked, putting her hands on the back of Laura's neck. Laura pierced her lips into a white line. It hadn't even been a day since she promised her mother that she would look after her whenever she could. Having a girlfriend, or even a lover would take so much time away and that wasn't even including her music, her passion. But taking a chance on Carmilla seemed worth all the risks in the world. The thirteen days without her were horrible and they'd only really known each other for a day beforehand. She couldn't let the girl of her dreams since college slip away, so she decided to take the leap of faith and without any words, she kissed Carmilla with everything she had. She kissed the girl she barely knew with every ounce of her being and every wonderful feeling she had at that moment- and there were a lot. Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura's waist and caught her when she jumped. She straddled her as they made their way to the crates that contained the bottles of whiskey. Laura was set down on top of the chilly boxes and didn't waste any time unbuttoning her blouse for Carmilla. They both ignored the fact that they were gonna have sex with each other within a minute of them seeing each other again and that they were gonna do it while people were on the other side of the door, celebrating their friend's birthday.  
"Hey," Laura said, thinking about their situation. "Let's just get back to the party and finish this later." She pulled back and eyed the slightly taller girl.  
"Alright," she replied, but not before going for a cheeky grab at Laura's ass.  
"Carmilla!" She grinned and lifted her hand up, revealing a phone.  
"I'm just putting my number in your phone, geez."  
"Oh my God," Laura whispered. Carmilla looked up from the phone screen with concern. "I barely know you, I didn't even have your number before I agreed to date you."  
"Woah, woah, woah, cupcake. Stop thinking so much about it, LaF is our mutual friend, which is why I trust you. I also let you sleep in my apartment and you woke up the next morning just fine. Besides, dating is how two people get to know each other." Laura bit her lip.  
"I guess you're right."  
"Of course, I am, I always am. That's something you'll learn about tomorrow at... Let's say 6?" Laura laughed and nodded as Carmilla smiled and led her back to the party.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla never even liked her anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter, but hopefully you enjoy!

          As usual, Danny was staring at Laura, confused. She had no idea why her housemate was getting all dressed up and doing her hair. Yeah, she was only in black jeans and a v-neck, but it was less casual than her usual tank top and bluejeans. It was a quarter to six and she wouldn't have work until an hour or so.

"You look nice," she commented as Laura got up and grabbed her bag.

"Thanks." There was a knock on their front door and both the girls ran to it. Danny's long legs allowed her to take the lead and she swung the door open to be met with a brunette with a sickly 'sweet' smirk on her gorgeous face.

"Why, hello there, Xena." Laura looked at the both of them.

"You two... Know each other?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"How could I not? Ms. Amazon was the vice president of some Spring Society at my college. A real buzzkill, to be honest." Danny rolled her eyes, correcting the season. "Whatever, shall we go, m'lady?" Carmilla extended her arm and Laura put hers through it as Danny's mouth was left open.

"Wait, what? Are you going on a _date_? With Carmilla Karnstein? You've been obsessing-" Laur glared at Danny, making her shut up. Carmilla gave an innocent shrugged.

"Sorry, hun. I'd love to stay and chat, but- oh wait, no I don't. Now I've got a date to go to, adios Senorita Alta." She waved her fingers and opened the passenger's seat door for Laura.

          "That's cool you house with Danny. I thought she lived up on a bean-"

"Carm, come on."

"She told everyone I was a fucking vampire! A vampire!"

"She's not that bad, she was worse in college than now, I promise. She's just a little dramatic." Carmilla scoffed, but didn't bring her up as she stared at the road.

"Speaking of college, which one do you go to? LaFontaine said you do literature." Laura fiddled with her fingers.

"Yeah, I do do that," she cleared her throat. "I'm in Silas U." Carmilla raised an eyebrow.

"Great school. I went there with Danny and LaFontaine. When did you transfer?"

"I've been there since freshman year."

"Really? The graduation rate is like... 15% at most because of all their 'paranormal' activity. Senior?" She nodded. "How come I've never seen you?" Laura dreaded this moment since they met. Should she lie or sound like a creep?

"Because you were the senior who had a whole arsenal of... Of 'study buddies'." Carmilla made an abrupt stop as she parked, making Laura's seat belt tighten.

"You knew about me?" Laura nodded and Carmilla sat still for a moment. "Cool, let's go." She unbuckled her seat belt and jogged over to Laura's side to help her out of the car. _That was not the reaction I was expecting. But then again, I'm not gonna challenge it._ Laura looked around the unfamiliar café they entered and took a seat by the window. The leaves were turning brown with hints of red already.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah." A waiter came over to them with a paper and pen to take their orders.

"We'll just have a chocolate chip muffin and cheese pastry." He nodded and wrote it down. Carmilla waited for him to leave before she got up. "I hope you like chocolate, shortstack." She loves it. They walked over to the counter and ordered their drinks. When they returned to the table, their bakes were there already. "So, let's get to know each other, shall we?"

"We shall," Laura replied with a grin.

          "I have to commend you on limiting our time to an hour at most," Laura said.

"That's my strategy, if this date goes to shit and I'm terrible, work is your excuse to leave."

"And what's yours?" Carmilla looked up from her drink.

"I don't need one, Creampuff." She blushed and took a sip of her cocoa as she burned under Carmilla's intense gaze. "You should get to work," she said, getting up and walking to Laura to pull out her chair. They got into the car and Carmilla turned on the car radio so they wouldn't sit in silence. She parked the car and turned to Laura with a lopsided smile.

"I hope you had a nice time because I'd like to continue this," she said, motioning to the two of them. Laura, instead of replying, leaned over and pecked Carmilla's cheek.

"I don't kiss on the first date, only peck," Laura joked under Carmilla's disappointment.

"Of course not. You kiss me when we _aren't_ together- if we are together now," Carmilla waved away the thought and continued. "I'd walk you out, but I have to go to work, too. Bye, gorgeous." Carmilla reached for the door handle and opened it. Laura smiled at the gesture, unbuckling herself.

"How gentle-womanly."

"What can I say besides, chivalry never died," Carmilla said with a smirk. Laura stared at Carmilla in awe and couldn't believe this beautiful, kind, and polite woman wanted to date her. It was like she was born years ago, when manners had existed. She felt a warm pressure on her neck.

"Sugarplum," Carmilla said. "Are you alright? You stopped moving and I don't want you to miss work. Especially if you really are taking the other job then you don't wanna end poorly." Laura had forgotten she'd told her about that.

"Yeah, sorry, thanks for the late lunch." She gave Carmilla's cheek another kiss and ran inside the bar as Carmilla watched, making sure she walked those two steps safely.

          The office was crowded with lawyers, secretaries, and consultants. Carmilla sneered at everyone who looked at her as she tried to get to her desk. There was a slice of cake there, waiting for her.

"What the fuck?" Carmilla swore under her breath. She slid pass tall, bald men in business suits that got paid much more than the women in the same field as them. _Men._

"Kitty! I've missed you."

"Willie-boy?" She turned aroud just in time to avoid her brother's arms, but she held back a smile. "When did you get back?" He put a finger on his chin, in thought.

"Well, Elsie broke up with me at- let's say... 9 a.m. and the flight back is ten or nine hours. So like, an hour ago. But I had to pick up a cake, so I got specially here, the firm, at 6:55. But that's approximate." Carmilla slapped her brother's arm and decided to keep herself composed. At least until her coworkers left them alone so she could tell William how much she hated that woman. "Alright, guys and gals. Finish your cake and get back to work A.S.A.P.!" His employees nodded and he sat himself down on his sister's swivel chair. "You aren't gonna eat the cake?" She shook her head and sat in front of him.

"Are you okay?" She asked out of generosity. She'd rather know if Will actually wanted to talk shit about Elsie or if it was a mutually fine breakup.

"Yeah, it was a good breakup."

"There's no such thing as a good breakup." He groaned and put his head in his hands as he began to pout.

"But she was so beautiful." Carmilla punched his arm.

"Stop thinking about the good things about her, William. I know there are more negatives than positives." He sighed and shook his head.

"She was a bitch."

"She was a total bitch," Carmilla confirmed, making him grin and she knew exactly how to make him feel better. After all, they always trash talked each other's exes.

          "She was a whore without a social life."

"Keep it going, Carm!"

"And had a GPA so low, you'd have to dig a hole to see it!"

"Yes!"

"And she was a golddigger!" Her brother's eyes widened and he put up a hand to stop her.

"Woah, now. Just because I'm wealthy doesn't mean I don't get woman because of my looks."

"Sorry."

"It's fine... Sex with her wasn't even that great!" Carmilla nodded and slamming a fist, shouted,

"I know!" Will looked at his older sister in horror. "Just kidding, I would never," Carmilla said with a fake smile. They could be as loud as they wanted because the only other people in the office were janitors whom had earphones in anyway. No one worked a two a.m. shift at Luce Law. No, that was against William's philosophy. They weren't even drunk, but they seemed as if they were.

"I have a great idea," Carmilla suggested. "You need to get drunk and not come into work tomorrow." Her brother began to protest but she covered his mouth with her palm. "I've been covering your desk for a week when you were out celebrating your three monthiversery in Paris with Satan. By the way, that's a little extreme." He rolled his eyes.

"Well you've never even liked someone in your three hundred years and plus lifetime. Except that Ell girl." Carmilla smiled at the memory of her, but she was gone and she'd been able to forget about her thanks to someone else.

"Maybe I will, someday soon. Let's go, I know someplace we'd both enjoy," she said, beginning to think about Laura. "I want you to formally meet someone." He sat up, intrigued. "Carmilla..." He looked at her questioningly.

"William..." She teased. She hated, but also loved how different she was with William. He just knew something so many others didn't and wouldn't want to know. He jumped out of his seat and grabbed his car keys from his desk and ran to his car, Carmilla followed behind like a mother with a child who just found out there was a candy store nearby.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing good ever happens after 4 a.m.

          Carmilla regretted her poorly thought out idea as she watched her baby brother excitedly enter the bar, looking around like a puppy looking for a bone. He barely looked old enough to get an alcoholic drink. She grabbed his button up's collar and pulled him backwards to calm him down. He pouted and scanned the room when he stopped in Laura's direction. He looked to his sister and playfully wiggled his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes and walked towards her, knowing her brother was already following. Laura had her headphones over her ears, staring down at her laptop and bobbing her head. Carmilla sighed, pretending to be disappointed and turned to Will. _Laura seemed pretty bus-_ Laura looked up and waved at Kirsh and began talking to him.  
"We just started... dating," Carmilla wanted to explain. Will's jaw dramatically dropped. She scoffed and opened her mouth to make fun of him, but she heard something crash and spun around. Laura spat out a string of swears and picked up with her seemingly broken headphones.  
"You've got yourself a keeper," he said sarcastically. "With a sailor's mouth." She glared at him. Laura heard that and noticed her and a smile crept onto her face, replacing her frown from her messed up headphones. Laura put her arms around Carmilla's shoulders and planted a sweet kiss on her nose. Will cleared his throat and waved. They detached themselves from each other and Laura extended her hand with a heavy blush on her cheeks.  
"Hi, I'm Laura."  
"William. Nice to meet you, I'm Carmilla's brother," he said, shaking her hand. Laura noticed his hand was as cold as Carmilla's. Weird. She shook it off and put her playlist on autoplay.  
"Yeah, I remember you and your caller ID. Not that I stalk you or have your number, I just saw it and remember. Your last name is Luce. But I only found that out by accident. I was sleeping with your sister- well sleeping in her apartment and- never mind. I cannot help myself." Carmilla stiffled a laugh while Will looked at the two of them, confused. Carmilla could sense Laura's discomfort, so she took Will's arm.  
"Could you fetch us drinks?" He nodded and pointed at Laura.  
"Would you like something?" She shook her head and gestured to her things.  
"Working."  
"Responsible. I can see why you like her, Kitty."  
"Take a hint and leave already." He nodded and left them alone. Or as alone as they could get in a bar. "He grows on you." Laura laughed.  
"I'll trust you. So what are you doing here? Miss me already?" Carmilla audibly gagged and cleared her throat.  
"Sorry, Creampuff. My brother just got broken up with so I want him to get drunk or at least relax."  
"Understandable." They laughed and Laura patted a bench behind her.  
"Give your legs a rest." Carmilla obliged and sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulder.  
"I did miss you... Kinda." Laura put her head on Carmilla's shoulder. They listened to the ear shattering music that both of them had gotten used to for a while until Laura lifted her head up.  
"I have off on Monday," Laura said. "Do you wanna go somewhere with me?"  
"We have some clients scheduled on the 22nd." He handed Carmilla her drink and got behind the set, inspecting her area. His hands roamed over every inch of equipment that he could see and find. Carmilla could see the astonishment in his dark eyes.  
"You _really_ seem to know your shit," he said, impressed.  
"Woah there. She's mine."  
"Your's, huh? That's cute, but women aren't property." Carmilla glared.  
"I was just joking. But really, just because your brother is nice to look at doesn't mean I'll reciprocate any romantic feelings." Will gave a satisfied smirk. _Nice to look at. He'd take that._  
"Then what drew you to me?" Carmilla asked, getting closer. Laura bit her lip as Carmilla's wandering fingers made their way up her arms. Sensing what was happening, William left again, but this time to a table.  
"You're such a tease," Laura whined, connecting her lips to Carmilla's. She learned to love the icy coldness of her lips. It made her body shake and goosebumps appear.  
"That's my forte... amongst other things," she whispered. Laura found herself leaning towards her and when she did, she saw an almost primal look in Carmilla's eyes.  
"The bar closes at four."  
"Want me to stay?" Laura nodded.  
"At least until Danny picks me up?"  
"That's fine, I wasn't gonna do anything important, anyway. Why don't I drive you home?" A smile crept onto Laura's face.  
"I'd love that, let me just tell her." She excused herself and took out her phone, walking away.  
"Psst! Carmilla," William shouted/whispered as he lifted a cloth that was laying on a table.  
"What the hell are you doing under there?" She crouched down and helped him get out from under the table he was hiding under.  
"Spying, duh." He stretched out in his 5'7" frame and cracked his neck. "I'm happy for you, Sugarpuss." Carmilla raised an eyebrow.  
"Wow, really? Because your approval was what I was looking for," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Look, sis. It's obvious that you like her a lot and she likes you, but do you even know her-"  
"Don't give me a lecture on who I decide to date. I don't plan on taking her to fucking France anytime soon and I've have lifetimes of experience, so don't even try with me," she then whispered, "I'm a goddamn vampire, I know how to take care of myself." She didn't sound very angry, just matter-of-fact and annoyed.

"You know I'm only saying this because Mother told me to look after you."

"I know, William." He clenched his jaw and nodded, understanding his older sister. He waved goodbye, telling her they would see each other soon. Carmilla ran her fingers through her curls and blew a loud exhale before getting up.  
          Laura hung up after getting 'permission' from Danny. She started heading towards the dark haired beauty, but pressed her body against the wall when she saw her talking to Will. She tried to listen to the two siblings talk, but could only make out little bits from Will since he was louder. There was a change in tone as Carmilla got a bit louder.  
"-don't even try with me," Laura heard.  
"Little babe!" She turned around and Kirsch grinned at her with a drink in his hand with a suggestive look in his eyes.  
"You know tequila gives me bad hangovers and I'd rather not wake up to a hangover on a Saturday, but thanks." He nodded and set it down understanding how busy the weekends could get.  
"Laura," a silky voice called. Her body seemed to melt as she felt Carmilla wrap an arm around her waist.  
"Other babe," he said, earning him a glare from each girl. He brushed it off and winked at her. "I get off soon." Carmilla scoffed.  
"Premature ejaculation? No thanks." It was Kirsch's turn to glare, making Laura laugh so hard she snorted which made her laugh _and snort_ even more. Carmilla made a face.  
"How about we go..?" Laura agreed as she caught her breath and was led out of her work.  
          Right outside of Laura's house, they just sat in Carmilla's car, staring at the stars through the sunroof. Their seats were reclined so their necks wouldn't be strained. A blanket that Laura had quickly fetched from her room was spread out ontop of them. Laura looked over to Carmilla to admire her strong features, high cheekbones, and sharp jawline. Carmilla sensed the other girl's eyes on her and faced her with a small smile.  
"Wanna take a picture or something?" Carmilla teased. There was a brief moment of silence between them.  
"Would you consider this our second date?" Laura asked. Carmilla endearingly stroked her cheek with her knuckles and shrugged.  
"This can be whatever you want it to be, Buttercup." Laura closed her eyes and smiled at the nickname, one of many she'd grown to love. Her breathing slowed, but was still steady. Carmilla planted a kiss on the sleepy girl's forehead and let her fall asleep. Carmilla just listened to Laura's heartbeat, loving the feeling of a pulse, something she hadn't experienced in hundreds of years. As she was beginning to relax herself, Laura's phone lit up and began ringing. _Who would be calling her at_ \- Carmilla looked at the time- _5:20 in the morning?_ It was an unknown number from Virginia and she just stared at it for a bit, but then reluctantly shook Laura awake. She opened an eye and smiled at Carmilla. She handed her the phone without a word and sat quietly as she answered on the last ring.  
"Hello?" Laura asked with a groggy voice. Carmilla grinned at her, making her hide her blushed cheeks under the blanket. Quickly, Laura's expression turned down and she put her hand over her mouth. The back of her eyes began to burn from the forming tears. Carmilla immediately took a position at Laura's side and threw her arms around her. Her body was shaking and she gave whoever was on the other side of the line short and simple answers. "Yes. Okay. Bye." Laura hung up and wiped her tears off with her blanket, taking deep breaths to calm her body. Carmilla rubbed up and down her arms, half to warm and half to comfort her. Carmilla's soothing voice cooed in Laura's ear.

"I have to go to the hospital," Laura said, quietly. She unlocked the car door. "Thank you for staying, I'll get a ride from Danny." Carmilla used her keys to locked the door again.  
"You think I'd let you do that? We've already used up two minutes since you got the call, if you have to go, I'm taking you." Laura opened her mouth to protest, but Carmilla already had the car started. "Now where am I going?" Laura sunk in her seat and bit her lip.  
"Virginia." Carmilla's eyes opened wide, but she shook it off and knew Laura needed positivity. She rolled down the windows and turned on the radio.  
"I guess our third date will be a roadtrip." Laura gave an insincere smile and just stared out her window. Frowning, Carmilla slid her hand over the car and intertwined her fingers with Laura's. She gave it a squeeze and brought it up to her mouth, kissing it with cold, yet tender lips. She tasted the salt of the tears that were wiped with that hand. Through the rear-view mirror, Carmilla caught a glimpse of Laura beginning to tear up again. Carmilla decided not to question it and focused on the empty road in front of her.


	8. Chapter Eight

         Laura's tears dried up and now they sat in silence, minutes away from the hospital that her mother was being treated at. Carmilla still had no idea what had happened since she didn't want Laura to start crying again. She turned on the car's Bluetooth and called Will. When he picked up, his sister just said, "I'm not gonna make it to the office tomorrow," before hanging up. 

"What? No, I'll be fine by tomorrow. I'll get another ride and you can go to work. You're already driving me and I don't want to be a hassle." Carmilla made a turn into the parking lot.

"How many times do I have to tell you this, Laura? I'm not gonna leave you." She got a nice parking space after waiting for someone to pull out. She looked over at Laura and could sense how nervous she was getting so she gave her upper arm a supportive squeeze before getting out and opening the door for her.

          As Laura spoke to the nurse behind the desk, Carmilla took the liberty to mindlessly walk around the halls and peek into some rooms. Some people would look back at her then look away when they realized that Carmilla will hold their eye contact for as long as she wanted. These instances would make her chuckle if it weren't for the serious situation she and her _girlfriend_ were in. "Thank you so much," Laura said, then muttered under her breath. "Oh my goodness, that was useless." Carmilla heard this and walked over to her, slinging a comforting arm over her shoulder when they sat down.

"Which unit is she in?" Carmilla asked.

"ICU." Carmilla stood up and tapped on the nurse's desk, one finger at a time. As a secretary, she knew that was annoying and intentionally made it a mission to bother the hell out of the woman that had piled onto Laura's distress.

"Which room is her mother in?" She asked, pointing to Laura. Before the nurse could answer with the most boring tone in existence, Carmilla raised a finger to silence her. "I've spent a fair amount of time visiting people in the ICU. My best friend is a goddamn curious scientist and she likes experimenting. A lot. We all have mothers and I'm sure you'd want to know where she was staying especially if it's in a hospital. We should be able to visit because I'm sure the doctor is done the morning round. It's six in the morning, I'm sure the doctor is done because it's very busy here. I can tell by looking at the parking lot and the full sign in sheet." The nurse looked taken back for a moment then inputted something with her computer.

"G202."

"Thanks. Let's go, Laura." Carmilla started walking ahead of her even though she had no idea where she was going. They got into the elevator and Carmilla punched the 2nd floor button.

"Carmilla, calm down." Laura put a hand on the other girl's. Carmilla hadn't realized how hard she'd been pressing the button until she looked down to her finger that was paler than usual. It was bent in an odd position, but she didn't care.

"Sorry," she replied, taking a deep breath. "It just annoys me that she doesn't want to do her job."

"What's wrong?" The door opened and Carmilla rushed out, reading the signs on the doors to know which one to enter, avoiding Laura's question. "Carmilla!" She immediately froze at Laura's angry tone. "Can't you answer me for once? And I mean _actually_ answer." Carmilla shook her head and turned the knob to a door.

"Let's worry about your mother right now, DJ." They entered a room that smelled like medicine and blood. Carmilla gritted her teeth together and clenched her fists. It wasn't until now that she realized she hadn't eaten all day and this animal diet her brother put her on was killing her. Literally and rhetorically. "Mom!" Carmilla stomach clenched as she saw a bag of a deep red substance next to an empty IV bag. Laura rushed to the side of an early forties woman with gauze around her head. Carmilla pierced her lips as she realized she'd never be able to look like that, but Laura will. Her face will never wrinkle and she will always look like this. Anyone she would grow to love will just age and live on without her. "Damn it," Carmilla muttered. Hunger always made her irrationally emotional.

"Mom, this is Carmilla. The girl I told you about." Carmilla was surprised she had smbeen spoken about. The woman stared up at her.

"I'm sorry. Who? Do I know you?" Carmilla shook her head and listened as Laura leaned over and told her her mom had Alzheimer's and also preferred to be called Ms. Hollis. "No, not yet anyway. I'm your daughter's girlfriend." Laura's eyes brighten at 'girlfriend'. "You're... _gay?_ " Laura blushed and nodded. "Yes, I told you before. First day."

"Oh, Laura. I love you for who you are. Do you have a girlfriend?" Laura opened her mouth to speak, but Ms. Hollis continued. "Kidding. I didn't forget that quickly. Gosh, the doctor just took me I have Alzheimer's!" A small smile crept in her face as she looked at Carmilla. "I'm gonna like you."  _Older people had always seemed to like Carmilla, no matter which century._

"Thank you, Ms. Hollis. How have you been today?" The older woman scoffed and tried to look down at herself, but ended up moaning as a sharp pain came from her temples.

"Well, I'm in NICU. How do you think I am?" "ICU, and I guess you're correct. What happened? If you don't mind sharing." Ms. Hollis shook her head.

"Dr. Bata- Ba-B-" Ms. Hollis seemed frustrated.

"Don't worry, you got it," Carmilla encouraged, grabbing the stranger's hand. Laura stared at her in disbelief.

"Dr. Batavia said I said I fell down a well." The door opened and closed as a man in scrubs entered with a friendly smile.

"Some stairs, Ms. Hollis. Not a well. I'm just here to check vitals and all that doctor stuff," he said with a laugh. Carmilla glared at him for thinking of her as a child who wouldn't understand what 'doctor stuff' he was doing. Before she could give him a piece of her developed brain, Laura pulled her to the side. "How did you do that? How'd you make her remember?" Carmilla stared at Laura and was just stunned by her beauty. She twirled a piece of light brown hair around her index finger before it was smacked away. _Stop making such a fool of yourself, you useless, hungry vampire!_

"My mother had dementia and such. I took care of her for a long while." Like a hundred years until she got staked.

"Can we speak outside, Miss..?" The doctor asked.

"Laura," she said, extending her hand for him to shake. He just nodded at it and led her out the room. Carmilla felt compelled to follow, but reminded herself that she wasn't invited. "I'm gonna take a nap. Stay if you'd like, but it's not going to be very exciting," she took a pause. "Unless I die!" Ms. Hollis laughed at her own joke and closed her eyes to rest.           Dr. Batavia had a very professional-looking clipboard in his hands as they stepped into the hallway.

"I'm sorry, Laura."

"What? What's happening? Why are you apologizing?" He didn't reply, only scribbled something on the board and a piece of paper. As a journalist, she should know how to get an answer out of him, maybe read his body language, but no. Nothing. He just continued writing what it was in his gibberish/doctor handwriting. After a solid minute, he torn it out and handed it to her. She skimmed through it.

"What's this?" On the top stated **Advanced Directive**. She knew what it was but wanted to deny its very existence. "Your mother is in critical condition. She suffered intense trauma to her frontal lobe and when her head snapped back, her brain stem was-"

"Stop, please." He didn't.

"The medics were telling me treatment was useless. I'm beginning to agree," he said softly.

"She'll be fine. Did you not hear her in her room? She's fine!" Laura didn't feel like crying, she felt like ripped this stupid doctor's eyeballs out. If he was a good doctor, he'd be able to reattach them himself.

"Please, calm down. Just... Read it over. I'll give you some time and space." It wasn't until he left that she realized those were the two things she needed at the moment.  Time and space. She hadn't had those for a while although she didn't mind if that meant spending more time with Carmilla. Laura made herself comfortable on the glossed over wooden flooring and flipped the small packets to the first page. At the end of every page, her mother's signature was written. All of them were different, but not at the same time. She ran her fingers over the words carefully written with those piano-playing fingers of her mother's. Laura inhaled deeply, her nose filling with the distinct scent of a hospital as she relished in the memory of listening to piano keys being played so carefully by a woman she never thought she'd meet. And she had met her in the worst possible time. Her eyes scanned the two pages that had very general healthcare instructions. The last page was different. Laura's name was on it as a health care proxy. Her eyes widened and as she was about to stand up, Carmilla came out of the room. "Hey, Cupcake," she said after she sat down on the ground beside Laura.

"The doctors don't have a lot of faith in her," Laura choked out as she kept herself from crying like a baby for the hundredth time today. A piece of her didn't want to seem like a crybaby to Carmilla, but another didn't care about anything. The arms around her were strong and cold. Strong, that is what she wished she was at that moment.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I last updated because my laptop decided to break my fall off my bed and my phone was uncooperative. Sorry for the wait, but enjoy the chapter I wrote a month and some ago!

          This was the first time in the vampire's 300+ years of life that she's ever felt this out of place. Even in the disco ages she felt more at ease with the world. She had horrible memories of hospitals considering she lived when doctors didn't sedate their patients. Needless to say, she hated hospitals, but Ms. Hollis wasn't doing so well and she'd hate  _herself_  even more if she'd left. When she exited the hospital room and saw Laura, her heart ached. She couldn't imagine how she must have been feeling. The vulnerability plainly stated on Laura's face made her want to punch whoever was making her like this. Then she remembered who that was, Ms. Hollis. These feelings were stronger than her hunger.  
"Laura," she said. This was the softest her voice has been since Ell. "I really like you." **Shit. Shit. Shit.**  Carmilla had plenty of practice with keeping her emotions from showing, but she was positive Laura could see the panic she was felt. She was just glad she didn't use the big _ger_  'L' word. She didn't expect a response especially since her stupid ass mouth decided to open up at the wrong time, but she did.  
"If someone else told me that, I wouldn't believe it. But it's you and I believe you. I really like you, too." Sixteen days they've known each other and it took them sixteen days to fall in like. As cheesy as both of them knew it was, it was true. Their feelings were liking, not loving. At least not yet and at least not in this moment.  
"I'm sorry about your mother," Carmilla said as she let her shoulder become a headrest to Laura. Their fingers connected and Carmilla stroked the back of Laura's hand with her thumb.  
"I should ask Perry if I can not coming in later today." Carmilla nodded and watched Laura walk away with her cellphone in her hand.  
"We have a love-hate relationship here, bub," Carmilla said to her own phone. "The days without you made speaking to one another so important." She stopped talking to her technology after realizing how odd she must have looked.  
"This is unbelievable," She heard behind her. She turned around and saw the doctor looking at her with someone next to him. Probably a social worker.  
"Excuse-"  
"She's stable. Ms. Hollis is in stable condition. She's been successfully off the ventilator and is going to be moved to the neurocritical care unit."  
"Neuro-what-ical?" Laura asked, approaching them with significantly brighter eyes. The doctor smiled.  
"I'm sure she will be fine now. She's going to need two more days in the hospital. Maximum." Her face lit up like Christmas lights and she squealed with enjoy as she jumped into Carmilla's unexpecting arms. She stumbled and recovered her footing.  
"Be careful, cupcake. I don't wanna visit _you_ in here." She nodded and kissed her cheek. The doctor cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I'm just gonna need you to sign some things and then you can go on your way." Carmilla waved goodbye to the two and pierced her lips to hold back the smile coming to her face. Damn how Laura and hunger make her act.  
          It was around time for lunch, so Carmilla and Laura decided to go to a sandwich place they spotted going down to Virginia for- as Laura declared it- their fourth date. As they entered the doors, Laura started to panic, but as quickly as she began, she stopped. Carmilla gave her a weird look and got in line.  
"What's the matter, DJ?" Laura blushed before she answered.  
"I was gonna ask if we had the correct currency," she said, quietly but not enough for Carmilla not to hear it.  
"We just went to a different sta-" Laura waved her off and started ordering, making her scoff at the cutie in front of her.  
          Carmilla's stomach growled as she got in the passengers seat since Laura insisted on driving, although neither of them knew when was the last time she had driven a car.  
"That's what you get for ordering a cookie at a sandwich place," Laura said, almost smugly which earned her an infamous glare from the vampire. They stopped at a red light and Laura was having a fuss with her hair. "Do you have a hair tie?" Carmilla shook her head. Laura drew a frustrated breath and used a loose string of fabric from her shirt to tied up her hair. Carmilla stared too long at her neck and forced herself to look away, out the window. Laura started getting cold so she turned the heat on which only made Carmilla thirstier. Imagining how much warmer her blood would be if she sank her fangs into her vein right now.  
"Fuck," she said, discreetly pinching at her skin to distract herself. She saw Laura's grin from the corner of her eye. She also saw the hand slowly making its way up to her thigh. "Laura," she reluctantly warned. The DJ quickly withdrew her hand and stared straight at the road.  
"I'm sorry," she mumbled. One would think that centuries of discipline would keep her from wanting the blood of the adorable brunette beside her, but that began evaporating more as time went by. Carmilla closed her eyes and rested her head on the seatbelt to think about rainbows and puppies or whatever people said that put them in a happy place although Carmilla didn't believe those _things_ could bring happiness. She was too broody for that anyway.  
          Surely that was the most embarrassing and awkward car ride in the world for Laura. She'd never volunteer to drive Carmilla's car ever again. The last thing that was said was an apology, until they got to Carmilla's apartment. "Do you want to stay here tonight?" is what Carmilla wanted to say, but instead, she said, "Bye." Laura looked confused, but got out of the car and went to the other side to meet Carmilla.  
"I'll be seeing you?" She asked. Carmilla nodded and flinched when Laura went for a hug. She almost shooed Laura away in attempts to have her leave quicker. She began heading towards the bar to probably wait for LaFontaine to be finished their shift. Carmilla groaned, trying to suppress her guilt for rejecting a girl who most likely had a terrible day. Her emotions must be so confused. First, she was told her mother was in the hospital, then the doctor told her she wouldn't make it, then she found out she would be fine, but then Carmilla rejected her, and finally she would have to got to a noisy bar as she had to deal with everything that happened. And it wasn't even the evening yet.  
"Cupcake," Carmilla called. Laura turned around in the middle of the street, realized that wasn't the smartest thing to do, and ran over to Carmilla. "I'd like it if you'd stay over with me, again." A smile crept to Laura's face and they both got what they wanted.  
          Carmilla excused herself from the couch they were on and went into her bedroom. She opened her closet and got a pouch from the mini fridge hidden away. It was funny to her how someone else's life source was her own. And there was a blood donation called 'LifeSource'. She filled herself up quickly and casually walked back to Laura. The girl gave her a sweet smile and put her head on her shoulder. Carmilla couldn't help her non-beating heart to feel differently around Laura. It was a good different, something she'd missed. Laura looked through her phone a minute and put on classical music.  _To think I couldn't like this girl any more, then she plays Myra Hess,_  Carmilla thought, exasperated.  
"This reminds me of my mom," Laura said, the three letter word coming off her tongue as if waiting for an opportunity. The idea of having a mother again was still strange to her. She stared at Carmilla a bit, studying her.  
"You've got something on your lips," Laura pointing out and leaned over to kiss her, but Carmilla quickly wiped it off to the brunette's disappointment, kissing her nonetheless. Carmilla hummed against Laura's mouth, making her laugh.  
"I'm sorry? I couldn't make what you said out."  
"I thanked you, DJ. For the music and the kiss." They grinned at each other and Carmilla placed a kiss just above her jawline while discreetly rubbing the blood off her hand. "So. Tell me more about yourself." Laura raised an eyebrow and paused the music, sitting up from her lounging position.  
"It might take a while," Laura teased. Carmilla shrugged and pretended to look at the nonexistent watch on her wrist.  
"I've got time."


	10. Chapter Ten

          The wine bottle had been taken out of the refrigerator, but not opened. It sat on the coffee table, chilled and waiting, but Carmilla let it be, forgetting about the Merlot and focusing on Laura as she continued telling her about her past relationships. The younger girl's experiences were a fraction compared to the vampire's, yet she still found herself intrigued. Whether it was her voice or the way she told the stories, Carmilla couldn't turn away even if she tried. Her adorable babbling went on and on until she was ten minutes into her story.  
"-met you and everything seemed to change. When we were on 'hiatus' of seeing each other, that was around the time I began thinking about my mother again." Carmilla nodded to show that she was listening and waited to see if she would continue. When she didn't, Carmilla got a wine glass and filled it, handing it to Laura who thanked her. They sipped their wine while talking, finding little common ground, but when they did, it was extraordinary. It was either extremely passionate or completely opposite interests. Neither of them minded their differences as it allowed them to be independent in some aspects of being together. And that was also discussed. Again.  
"Then we're together-together. Not just together when it's convenient?" Carmilla snorted.  
"Yes, Cupcake. I'd prefer it that way." Laura glared at Carmilla for teasing her, but it quickly vanished when she closed the gap between them. When Laura pulled away, Carmilla snaked her arms around her waist.  
"You know what would be really fun?" Laura rhetorically asked, her voice lowering a bit. In Carmilla's head, a small voice whispered 'Sex?', but she surpressed it.  
"You shutting up?" Carmilla guessed, making her girlfriend laugh while shaking her head. They kissed once more before Laura stood up, taking Carmilla with her as if she were going to show her around her own apartment. They entered a white room that was familiar to Laura- but that was because she _knew_ it was the bedroom. Using her finger, Laura motioned for Carmilla to come closer. One step for Carmilla was two steps back for Laura until the smaller girl fell onto the bed with a breathless laugh. Carmilla couldn't help laughing with her, crawling into the sheets. Her immaturity was hilarious considering the fact that Carmilla was thinking about the same thing she was actually thinking when Laura asked, 'You know what would be really fun?'. And yes, it was sex. Carmilla watched Laura closely, trying to seek out her intentions.  
"Do you think we could talk about **it**?"  
"What is this 'it' you speak of?" Laura rubbed the back of her neck, nervously.  
"You know. What adults do when they find each other attractive and want to be close. Like wrestling, but with less clothes and the bed is the mat." Carmilla smirked at Laura's attempt of a euphemism. Without another word, she picked her DJ up and gently over her shoulder. Laura squealed, playing punching at Carmilla's back.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Wrestling. Isn't that what you wanted," Carmilla joked, throwing her on the bed.  
          They wrestled for a bit, Carmilla obviously on top for the majority of it, but Laura surprised her a few times, making Carmilla the bottom.  
"This how you imaged tonight, DJ?" Laura had just tapped out for a breath and redness rushed to her cheeks as she tried, but stuttered on her way through an awful sentence trying to explain herself, but Carmilla saved her with a kiss on the forehead. She closed her eyes to savor Carmilla's cold skin as if it would be the last time they would ever touch. If she didn't know any better, she would think this were a dream, but it was too real. Carmilla's body was so real, especially when it began pressing Laura's against the bed that they lowered on. The hands that began caressing Laura's hair was all too real. Her face, though, seemed unreal.  
"You're unbelievably beautiful," Laura whispered. A laugh made its way out from Carmilla's lips.  
"I was just thinking the same thing," she replied, rolling off Laura and onto her side to lay facing her. They stared into each other's eyes before Laura leaned in to kiss Carmilla, even catching the vampire off guard. As if something had taken over Laura, she pinned Carmilla's wrists to the mattress and her lips made their way down her sharp jaw line. That's one way of getting to top. Before allowing her neck to be touched, Carmilla pushed her back up.  
"Once I get started with you," she said. "I won't stop. Not until _I'm_ done." Laura swallowed the quickly growing lump that started to grow in her throat.  
"You better get going, then." As ordered, Carmilla flipped them over, leaving Laura short of breath. She paused for a moment, giving the smaller girl time to change her mind, but she thankfully didn't.  
          Shirts, pants, bras, panties, and socks were scattered across the room as if it has been ransacked by lions... Or maybe a panther. The ripped fabrics would prove so. As would Carmilla who laid awake, watching the rise and fall of Laura's bare chest. She resisted the urge to stroke her flushed cheeks, worried of waking her. And it was almost time for her to get to work. Carefully, she slipped out of bed and into the kitchen to get a very refreshing, very red drink. She stood by her kitchen sink, watching the now-water-diluted blood swirl down the drain.  
"Good morning," she heard a groggy voice greet. She turned with a grin to see Laura in one of her red silk robes.  
"Why, hello there. Did I wake you?" Laura shook her head and walked over, putting her chin onto Carmilla's shoulder.  
"I just wanna to find out if last night was a dream or not."  
"And what did you find?' She asked, cupping Laura's soft face in her hands.  
"It was a little bit of both. And everything I needed," They kissed each other and Carmilla reluctantly pulled away.  
"I have to get to work. You could stay here if you'd-"  
"Can I go with you?" Laura asked, maybe too quickly. Carmilla raised a brow.  
"You really wanna watch a lawyer's assistant in action?" Laura nodded. "I don't know... It may be a little too intense, DJ." Laura stuck out her bottom lip and looked up to Carmilla. "Fine." Laura happily hopped in place and clapped her hands. _I am with an immature woman._ Carmilla thought to herself before Laura kissed her and put her arms around her waist.  
"Maybe you could be ten minutes late and help me get this robe off?" _I am with an incredible woman._ She decided and led Laura back to her bedroom for ten minutes to... 'get her robe back'.  
          The main doors of Luce Law were already opened as Carmilla came in a few minutes late. Right when she entered, she was grabbed by the elbow and dragged to her desk. Laura followed after Will and his sister.  
"Mr. Erman, this is my assistant, Carmilla Karnstein." William looked at Laura. "And guest." An middle-aged man, presumably Mr. Erman, extended his hand for Carmilla to shake and didn't bat an eye when her icy hand met his. Though, he did take Laura's hand as well and kissed the back of it. She politely smiled at him. Carmilla glared for a second, but shook it off. If Laura didn't mind... Neither would she. Will faked a cough to get her attention.  
"Mr. Erman here is the client I talked to you about." It took her a moment, but when she understood, she internally slapped herself. It was Monday, the 22nd. Today was when William planned to start to provide for the defense because he had wanted to be a defense attorney when he was a few decades younger. This was so important to him that Carmilla decided to smile which shocked the both of them.  
"Of course, pleasure to meet you. Would you take a seat and sign some papers for us?" He grabbed the clipboard she handed him and made his way to a chair as Will pulled his sister to the side.  
"I don't think I want to defend the defense anymore," he said, panicked. Carmilla put her hands on his shoulders to calm him down, but he continued. "He did a horrible thing. You won't like it. I didn't. He's being accused of manslaughter. But it shouldn't really be called that."  
"It's okay, William. Take a breath," she advised and he listened. "Now, why not?" He grabbed a mug of water and gripped the ceramic as if trying to break it.  
"A human has to be killed for it to be called 'manslaughter'. And he didn't kill people, Carm. I think he's a vampire hunter." Carmilla almost laughed, but Will's face was white and stone.  
"Who?" she asked again when he didn't answer. "Who?"  
"It's a what. A vampire." A pain shot through her as she punched a hole into the marble countertop, but she didn't care. Animals kill animals. Humans kill animals. Humans kill humans. Vampires kill humans. Vampires only kill vampires. Will seemed to be speaking, but Carmilla tuned him out and starting approaching Erman who had just got up to submit his paperwork. She felt a stomp against the back of her heel and she whipped around to smack the side of Will's head.  
"Do not do anything, Carmilla. He'll know what we are."  
"Good," she growled, but her sense came back to her and she slowed her pace, gently grabbing the clipboard from Erman's hands with a muttered 'thank you'. He was sitting too close to Laura for her comfort, so she motioned for her girlfriend to come over. She came looking happily around.  
"This is amazing, Carmilla! You get to work here and that's just... Amazing."  
"Yeah, do you mind going home? You can get my apartment and car keys if you need. I just need to focus."  
"Of course," she complied, kissing Carmilla on her way out to let her do her thing. When she was gone, Carmilla sighed with relief. She saw Erman coming up to her and she straightened her posture, ready for whatever he had to say. He smirked at her and put a finger under her chin. She turned away, repulsed and opened her mouth to scold him, but he interrupted her by shaking his head.  
"It's nice to see some vampires around here, although you would know that I don't get along well with them if your brother- I mean boss...has told you otherwise. You know how difficult it is to relate to others in this generation. I'm only assuming because you seem to be... what? Three or four hundred?" His cold, spurious, slow smile made her uneasy. As his teeth were being bared, he hissed, making Carmilla jump. Fangs broke out through the grin. "You younglings are fun to play with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry, but how did everyone enjoy Carmilla Season 2?! And Season Zero is coming!


	11. Chapter Eleven

        A slap in the face is what Carmilla needed right now. That and to get the hell out of the building and to Laura. Erman's arrogance was making Carmilla sick as he talked about all his kills and vampire hunting. He was disgusting, proudly killing his own kind.  
"Trust is everyone's weakness," he said. He picked up a donut and took a bite.  
"You should be a philosopher. That was deep," Carmilla muttered, crossing her arms to show her disinterest.  
"Thanks, and I'm going to use your little human to my advantage." Carmilla stopped and stared at him and he seemed serious. "Where does she live again? There's a tall, redhead living-" Carmilla had lost it there. She lunged at his throat, thanking whatever god there was that everyone had cleared out.  
"Don't you dare touch her!" Every word that came out of her mouth was poison. He remained calm as Carmilla wrapped her hands around his neck.  
"Sorry, touchy subject?" His harsh voice asked. He wasn't worth it. Not now. Carmilla let go and grabbed his papers instead, throwing his files out.  
"Luce Law is unable to represent you as a client. Leave." She pointed at the door and carefully watched him as he took slow steps out. He turned around out of the doorway and waved.  
"Shame... Well, I'll see you soon."  
        When she got into her apartment, she threw her things to the ground and put her coat on the coffee table. She kicked off her shoes and took a deep breath before chucking them across the room. It hit the wall opposite of her with a bang and it dented the wall. She walked over to said-dent and ran her fingers over it. Slow, approaching footsteps were coming her way, getting louder and louder until her bathroom door opened. Laura had a towel in her hair and Carmilla's clothes on. In any other situation, she would be delighted to see her in her clothes, but not now. She just fell onto her couch and turned the TV on. If she were gonna get killed soon, she better die happy. _It's just about the perfect time._ She thought to herself sarcastically, staring at Laura instead of the film she put on. She actually had something to lose.  
"What was that about? You know, at the office and the shoe thing." Carmilla sighed and patted the seat beside her. Something was making her nervous and she had no idea why. Maybe it was because there was some part of her considering to tell Laura what kind of creature she is. She sat down.  
"Stupid guy wanted to be represented, but we couldn't agree because I didn't believe him. And that case was too big for a first for my brother."  
"Maybe I've been watching too much _How To Get Away With Murder_ , but I thought lawyers and stuff don't care." Carmilla scoffed at her.  
"That might be true, but Luce Law is different. My brother has seen too much in his lifetime for him to want to let a killer walk away. Or let an innocent go to jail." Laura nodded, putting an arm around Carmilla. Her warmth was welcoming and Carmilla couldn't help but press herself closer. Tucking her hair behind her head, Laura smiled.  
"Life is never simple," Carmilla stated with confidence. Laura agreed and turned her body to face her girlfriend and sat cross-legged. She put her hand on Carmilla's jaw and put their foreheads together, their faces so close. Carmilla felt as if she were getting a (non)heart attack because of how much she seemed to value her human. The mortal being who she would only see die in some time. It was like something was grabbing her by the stomach and trying to take it from her.  
"I have to tell you something, Laura. Something really important." _This information will keep her safe. She'll be safe if she knows. I'll be honest and she'll be safe._ Carmilla repeated to herself, trying to convince herself that it was the right thing to do. To tell Laura she was a vampire instead of her finding out some other way. Making sure she knew to stay away from Erman. But then she questioned herself. Could she trust Laura with this information? Was trust really her weakness?  
"What is it?" Laura seemed concerned and grabbed hold of Carmilla's hands.  
"No, no, stop. Please, stop being so nice. Just know I can't lose you, Laura. Alright? I can't, I lost someone else before because I told them what I'm about to tell you and-"  
"Carmilla," Laura said with a laugh, making Carmilla stop talking. "I love you, too. You won't lose me, alright? Telling someone you love them is a big step in life, but I'm not just gonna run away." She was taken back and shook her head.  
"I wasn't- I... You love me?" Laura nodded.  
"Of course. We haven't know each other long, but we have a connection, Carmilla. I know it, don't you?" She just nodded, staring at her in bewilderment. _How can I tell her now?_  
"What? Is something wrong?" There was a silence. "Oh my goodness, you weren't gonna say that, were you?" Carmilla shook her head and spoke before Laura could get upset.  
"But I do. Love you, I mean. It's just... I was gonna tell you something else. And I have to get it out before something really bad can happen." Laura calmed down.  
"I'm listening." Carmilla bit her lip, fiddling with her fingers. It was stupid how nervous she was. Her past just didn't provide her with the best memories.  
"I'm a vampire." Laura looked at her in disbelief and confusion.  
"How old are you?" Carmilla did not expect that to be her first question.  
"Old." She let out a breath. Laura clenched her sweaty fists and had an internal conflict with herself. _She wouldn't lie to me. I mean, she's been drinking something red. I just figured it was fruit punch or something. Oh God. It was blood. No, no, I'll be fine. She's not a monster, she's Carmilla. She won't hurt me, she'll keep me safe._ Her father's voice went through her head, making her think about how short of a time they've known each other. Then she remembered how worried Carmilla sounded earlier, not wanting to lose her.  
"I know what you are."  
"I just told-" Carmilla caught on to what she was doing and smiled, relieved. "Say it. Out loud. Say it."  
"Vampire." Laura's caution was thrown at the wind with their silliness.  
"Are you afraid?" Carmilla actually wondered. Laura shook her head and gave Carmilla a reassuring smile.  
"No," Laura said, sincerely. Carmilla stopped their Twilight 'tribute' and her face turned stone.  
"I'm a murderer, Laura." She didn't seem affected by that and leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend.  
"You don't have to explain yourself. I was piecing the pieces together, anyway. You didn't ask for this and I fell for you. Vampire you," Laura whispered, as she kissed Carmilla's cheeks up to her forehead. She grabbed her cold hand and put it against her chest, over her heart.  
"Can you feel my heartbeat? And my warmth, Carm?" She nodded, searching her face for a greater reaction but she only had a look of serenity in her eyes. Her hand was moved to Laura's lips which kissed it.  
"I'm only gonna be in a small part of your life, but I'm gonna make it the best years of your life, Carmilla. I guarantee it." Carmilla laughed, still feeling on a cloud from the amazing response she had received.  
"Keep this up and you will, DJ." Laura grinned and put her fingers through Carmilla's curls, tugging them slightly.  
"I hope you're not too fragile." Carmilla raised an eyebrow.  
"What do you plan to do to me, creampuff?"  
"We'll see what you can handle." Carmilla smirked and began unbuttoning her shirt. One button at a time, slowly revealing more and more of her camisole.  
"How about you use your vampire super speed thing or whatever?" Laura took matters (more like buttons) into her own hands and pushed Carmilla's hands away to unbuttoned them herself.  
"Eager are we?" Carmilla teased.  
"Shut up," Laura snapped. Her girlfriend snorted. _Bossy. I kinda like it._ When the shirt was off, Carmilla wrapped it around the back of Laura's neck and kissed her button nose. She caressed Laura's soft, brown locks. Smiling, she kissed her collarbone, sending a shiver down Laura's spine. "Do you trust me?" Carmilla asked with her lips pressed against her shoulder.  
"Yes." There was no hesitation for her as she replied immediately. Carmilla dragged the tip of her tongue up her neck, nibbling on the thin skin just below her jawbone. Laura's breath hitched and her fingers squeezed the throw pillow beside her. Being told that she was a vampire didn't make Laura nervous, it made her curious. She'd let Carmilla do whatever she wanted, but she also wanted to do something.  
"Do you trust _me_?" Laura asked back. Carmilla closed her eyes and she took that as a yes. Laura stripped her of her pants and camisole, leaving her in her very revealing undergarments. They shouldn't even be called that. They were lingerie.  
"Did you plan for this?" Laura wondered. Carmilla, eyes still closed, chuckled and shook her head with her pinky out, looking for Laura's to promise. Their fingers hooked around each other and Carmilla used it to pull Laura onto herself.  
        They had just finished putting their clothes back on so they could get dinner together when there was a knock on the door. Carmilla bolted to the door and checked the peephole, worried that Erman had found Laura. She just rolled her eyes, staring at the person on the other side of the door.  
"Laura!" Laura started approached so Carmilla unbolted her door and opened it. The two of them traced their heads up a tall body until Danny's face was in view.  
"You didn't tell me you were gonna be away tonight, LaF told me to look here. I was worried." Laura couldn't find her words, so Carmilla butt in. Laura nudged Carmilla's side to stop when she saw Danny's disheveled clothes. She looked extremely tired.  
"I'll come back later," Danny said, trying to leave them alone, but Carmilla grabbed her elbow as she turned around.  
"Do you wanna stay around? We were just gonna get some food." Danny hesitated, but they seemed to be inviting, so she agreed and walked out of the apartment with them.  
        They went to an Italian restaurant that Laura had suggested and sat by the window. Carmilla put her arm around Laura, reading the menu. Danny caught Laura's attention by flicking water on her from across the table and motioned to Carmilla. She mouthed 'What the fuck?' and Laura looked confused, so Danny tried to convey her feelings with charades. It was two minutes of her doing weird hand motions before Carmilla looked up and said,  
"Danny is wondering how the heck we're dating and if she should be worried about you. She wants to know if you're serious about this." Danny pierced her lips and crossed her arms. "Sorry, did I get something wrong?" Laura watched them exchange glares, until she was annoyed with being ignored.  
"Can you stop being so angry with each other? I don't care what happened between you two in the past, alright? Leave all of that drama behind for me." The two girls nodded, still glaring at each other, but when Laura put her hand on Carmilla's back and began stroking it, she calmed down.  
"Look, Danny. You care about Laura and so do I. I have nothing against you, as long as you have nothing against me." Danny sighed.  
"I don't. Not anymore." Laura beamed at her favorite people.  
"That was easier than I thought!" Carmilla held in a smile and kissed her cheek, lingering for a bit, whispering in her ear.  
"You're amazing." Laura blushed and rubbed her nose against Carmilla's. Danny pretended to gag, but she couldn't help enjoying Laura being so happy.  
        After a long argument of who was paying, Carmilla slid her credit card to the waiter under the table and when he handed it back to her after charging her, Laura and Danny got upset.  
"I just got my paycheck," she lied, getting up. The two followed her out. Since Laura decided to get some sleep at home, Carmilla took Laura over to her car, asking Danny to wait at her own.  
"I'll see you soon, DJ." Carmilla cupped her cheek and kissed Laura's forehead.  
"How soon?" Laura whined. Carmilla laughed and shrugged.  
"I have to take care of something tomorrow. I'll try to visit you during your shift," she negotiated.  
"Fine," she pouted. "I'll see you then." Carmilla walked her back to Danny's car and opened the door for her. When she got in, Danny stared at Carmilla for a bit.  
"Thanks for inviting me," Danny said, making Carmilla cringed.  
"Don't think I like you now, Amazon." They shared a brief smile as Carmilla turned away. She unlocked her car and slid into her seat. As the engine roared, a hand grabbed at Carmilla's throat from the backseat. Immediately, she grabbed the person's hand, twisting their wrist.  
"Hey now, feisty! I'm just returning the favor." Carmilla gritted her teeth together and watched from her windshield, Danny's car driving safely away.  
"Shame. I thought your girl was gonna be in here. I saw you lovebirds being all cutesy right out there." He pointed out the window to where Laura and her had just been. She twisted the wrist further and Erman loudly exhaled, holding in his pain.  
"Shouldn't you be looking for a lawyer or something?" He shrugged.  
"Nah, that trial was two months ago. It was just a ploy. But hey, I signed all of those bullshit papers! Now _that_ is commitment." Carmilla sighed.  
"I was gonna deal with you tomorrow, but I guess today works." Erman gave a throaty laugh after Carmilla let go of his wrist.  
"You shouldn't have done that." Erman climbed to the front seat quicker than Carmilla's eyes could follow, and pulled out an object from his back pocket  
"Let's go home." Cold silver was pressed against her neck and she put her car in drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is getting more intense than expected, huh? Don't worry, though. There shall be some cuteness soon.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the weird spacing of this chapter, I didn't want to waste any time fixing it. I hope you still enjoy!

        She parked her car in the empty lot and raised her hands to show that she wasn't gonna do anything. They got out and Erman walked in a circle around her. Erman pushed her against her car on his third round, making her hit her back against the door handle. She growled and lunged at him, turning them around and pinning him to the ground.

"You think you'll win, Karnstein? The others thought so, too." Before she could speak, he bared his fangs and took a fistful of Carmilla's hair. He stood her up and he slammed her head on the window, breaking the glass. She stumbled before she gained her footing back and touched her lip, tasting a familiar coppery, red fluid.

"Why are you vampire hunting?" She asked, picking a glass shard out from her cheek. She was breathing hard now. The cold weather fog was a product.

"Why am I hunting the monsters who gave me this 'life'? I didn't ask to live forever, no one really wants that. I'm sure you don't. You've seen too much. Do you not have any anger towards these monsters we are? The one's we were made into?" He asked, pacing around the lot now. He threw his knife at her car, smashing the headlights. "I feel bad for you. You might stay alive for a bit longer." She watched him carefully as he was turning away, remembering what he said about trust, and before she could react, he was on top of her again. His hands were pressed against her head, pushing it down against the ground. She growled and scrapped at his arms, but when that didn't work, she pushed his eyes in with her thumbs.

"Fucking-" He pushed her away and rubbed his eyes. "You're tougher than I thought, but not tough enough." This time, she was expecting him and grabbed his leg as he rushed at her. She pulled it away from him and he hit the ground. They grappled at each other until Carmilla had her hands around his neck and chin, ready to snap the neck holding Erman's head.

"Do you really need to do this? Do you want to become a monster?" His eyes filled with fear as she didn't reply. Carmilla took a deep breath in and twisted his head until she felt a crack and rip. She let go and his body went limp. Her legs felt like jelly as she stared down at him.

"I already am one," she whispered, dragging his body away from the lot.

        The smoke cleared and Carmilla was left in the clearing, standing above grey ashes. She sat down on a tree stump and looked out at the sun rising. Nothing could ever change her, as hard as she tried. She was a monster, that's obvious, but if Laura could accept that, so could she. She grabbed her can of gasoline and lighter, going back to her brother's sedan and threw them into the truck before slamming it shut. She'd tell him later that she 'borrowed' it. After she took her own car to the shop, of course. She was fully capable of teleporting as a vampire does, but driving would help clear her mind and she needed it.

        Carmilla drove herself an hour back home and poured herself a glass before switching her wet, sandy, ash-covered clothing for a robe. She climbed into bed, laying on her back, staring at her ceiling. Her mind was racing and her head was pounding. She hadn't killed her own kind before then. It was now something she could never take back. Sure, she had saved some humans' lives, but since when did she care about those? She shook her head. _Since I met Laura, that's when._ She groaned and turned to her side, wrapping her arms around herself and closed her eyes. Her phone rang in her pocket and she took it out. She muted it and tossed it on her nightstand.

"Call me later," she mumbled to herself, getting sleepier. The phone rang again and this time, she got out of bed and picked it up.

"Where's my car?" William sounded annoyed. Carmilla could imagine him tapping his foot against his door, waiting for a response.

"Look, Will, I'm exhausted and I don't wanna deal with anything right now, so can you ask me later?"

"What's wrong?" His voice immediately changed to sound worried and Carmilla smiled at that.

"I'll tell you some other time." He agreed and she hung up. She went to lay her phone down, but it started to ring again. She tried to be angry, but she read the caller ID and answered.

"Hey, DJ," she greeted, trying to sound more upbeat than she felt.

"Hey, I know you want to take care of something today, but can that wait until after breakfast? I want to treat you since you paid last night." Her face scrunched up and she looked at her grandfather clock just outside of her bedroom. It read half past seven. She winced at her lack of sleep and sighed, covering the phone receiver.

"Sure," she said, slowly. "I'll meet you at your house." _The things I do for a pretty face._

"See you then."

        Laura put her phone down happily and bounced around her kitchen, squealing. The sound of a door opening caught her attention as Danny walked out of her room. She was getting ready for work at the library and grabbed her bag.

"Carmilla's coming over?" she guessed, giving Laura a weird look.

"Yeah! I'm making us breakfast." Danny looked surprised and also a little impressed. But mostly surprised.

"Don't burn down the house." Laura nodded and watched her walk out the door.

"Now, how am I going to do this?" She put her hands on her hips, biting her lips. She wanted to surprise Carmilla with a homemade breakfast, but she had no idea what Carmilla liked to have, besides some 'red wine' as Laura preferred to call it. She was a little squeamish with that sort of thing, enough to not be able to donate her own at a drive but not enough to be detracted by the fact that her **vampire** girlfriend drank it. She's always been curious about the supernatural, but her dad would scold her about researching things like that. He had even put a lock on her computer, not allowing her to be able to look up anything of that sort. Something else that was in her way was her inability to cook. She never learned how to cook and maybe something like that she could have had learned if she had a mother in her youth. She shook that thought out of her head, getting her laptop out and entered 'breakfast recipes for vampires' into the search bar. She had no idea what she expected, but she was satisfied with some things and began her work.

        She had finished injecting the pancakes with two dots of strawberry jam and poured the spiked fruit punch into glasses. She put the food on the dining tables and looked down on it, proud. It was the first time she had used the stove for something other than heating milk for hot cocoa. The doorbell rang and she wiped her handed on a towel before she opened the door for Carmilla. Laura's mouth instinctively dropped as she looked at Carmilla in leather pants and a navy muscle tee. Her arms were being shown off like a prize. It wasn't anything special, but it was Carmilla.

"Hey." They hugged and Laura grabbed her hands, slowly pulling her towards the dining room.

"We aren't actually going out, I made us breakfast." She sat Carmilla down at the table and leaned over her to kiss her temple.

"You're adorable," Carmilla said, twisting her waist so she could give Laura a proper kiss. "Nice theme you got going on here." Laura sat down herself and raised her glass. "To vampires." Carmilla raised her own and they clinked. She couldn't stop smiling, still in awe with Laura's acceptance for her. And the drink wasn't bad either.

"I present to you, buttermilk pancakes with jam. Beware, though. They may be dry and dead because they've been drained of all their blood." Carmilla chuckled nervously. That didn't sound too positive. She took a bite of the pancake, but brought her napkin to her mouth, spitting it out. Laura looked up, concerned.

"Do you not like it?" Carmilla took a gulp of water to clear her mouth and shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I just don't like my pancakes crispy." Laura smacked her hand against her forehead and pouted.

"You got an egg shell?" Carmilla nodded, but got up when she saw Laura's horrified reaction.

"It's fine, Laura! It was just one," Carmilla explained as Laura calmed down. "One really big one." Laura hit her head again and Carmilla awkwardly stepped back, rubbing her back.

"This was a sweet gesture." Laura looked through her fingers that covered her face.

"Really?" Carmilla nodded and sat down, pulling her onto her lap to stroke her hair. This was normal, simple, maybe even human. This was the first time in a while she felt this way. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to cook something well because my mom never taught me and neither did my dad. It's really hard," Laura said, sounding defeated. Carmilla nodded, showing her understanding. Laura stood up and extended her hand for Carmilla to take. They went to the living room and sat on the couch. Carmilla took in her surroundings and appreciated the homely decorations. There were dozens of books against the wall and newspapers next to them.

"Sorry," Laura apologized, watching Carmilla look around. "Not very neat, I've left Danny home alone too often." Carmilla chuckled and put her head on Laura's. Laura grabbed a remote from the couch arm and hit the power button. Carmilla looked around for a television set, but there wasn't one. Then music started playing from a stereo in the corner of the room.

"What is this?" Carmilla asked, listening.

"Guess." Carmilla closed her eyes and laced her fingers together with Laura's. It was piano and she could hear Jeux D'eau but it may have been a mix with another composition. _Of course, what else can I expect from a DJ?_

"Jeux D'eau." Laura grinned.

"And?" Carmilla shook her head, giving up. "My mom's original."

"Wow," Carmilla whispered. "She's talented." Laura smiled and looked at Carmilla's wristwatch, trying to ignore the time, but asked reluctantly, not wanting Carmilla to miss anything important.

"Do you have to leave, yet?" Carmilla didn't answer her question and pulled Laura into her arms. She shut off the music and began humming to an unrecognizable song. Carmilla listened intensively, caressing her girlfriend's arm, dragging her fingers up and down in a zigzag pattern. This was nice and calming compared to the events of earlier.

"What are you humming?" Carmilla asked, sitting up.

"Hotline Bling." Carmilla scoffed and affectionately kissed the palm of Laura's hand. Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla's neck and buried her face in it.

"Can we take a nap?" Laura didn't even need an answer. They laid back and Laura made herself cozy as the little spoon. There was a nice contrast between Laura's heat and Carmilla's coldness that they both seemed to love. They bodies were glued together, maybe from the narrow couch, or because they wouldn't let go of each other. With Laura's breath steadying and body relaxing right now, Carmilla was starting to believe she could live a normal life, especially with her.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't very long, but the next one will (probably) be longer.

        The birds flew away, as fast as they could. The horns blew at her ears, making her cover them. A piercing sound cut through the noise. It was a high pitch shriek. She took a step forward to find the girl in trouble, but her legs felt like jelly, unable to support her weight. When she tried to lunge forward, she hit the ground and felt it begin to shake. She rolled onto her back and right beside her, there was a rift in the earth. She crawled to the end and looked over, seeing a black abyss below. She tried to stand back up, but her feet slipped and her body hit the dirt side of the hole. Her lung felt tight as her ribs were being pushed in. She grabbed at the grass to keep her from falling.  
"Laura!" She swung her head around to where a voice was coming from. Her fingers were getting tired now.  
"Help me!" Laura shouted, watching her come closer. Her mother squatted down to the panicked girl's level and gave a creepy smile.  
"I can't save you," she said, her voice lower than usual. Laura's eyes widened.  
"What do you mean? Help me, Mom, please," she begged. She stood up and leaned over her, shaking her head. "Please." Tears were running down her face as her fingers began losing grip. Her mother extended her hand for Laura, who used the rest of her strength to grab it.  
"Goodbye." The hand that was keeping Laura up let go and she tried to find the edge to cling onto, but she couldn't and she felt herself falling. She couldn't scream or move, she couldn't feel anything but betrayal. She squeezed her eyes shut. The moment she felt impact, she opened them, unscathed, but in someone's cold arms.  
     Laura bolted up from the couch. She found herself on Carmilla's arm which was most likely numb by now. She didn't get up, trying not to wake her. Her heart was racing and her hands were sweaty. That felt too real, especially being in the arms of Carmilla.The vampire stirred and turned her head to the side. She cleared her throat and opened an eye, surveying her surroundings until she saw her girlfriend right beside her. She flashed a lazy smile at her.  
"Hey." Laura flipped around so they were face to face and Carmilla put her hand on her back to rub it. Her breath was labored as she stared into Carmilla's brown eyes with fear in her own.  
"What's wrong?" Carmilla asked, moving her hand up to Laura's chin.  
"Nightmare. Do you mind driving me somewhere?" Carmilla nodded and stood up, stretching her arms out. Laura thanked her as she looked around for her keys. Carmilla bit her lip, forgetting that she had her brother's car. She snatched the keys off the kitchen counter and they went to the car.  
        Carmilla told Laura her car was being serviced (it technically was) before she parked in Ms. Hollis' driveway. She looked over to her girlfriend, worried. Laura put her hand on Carmilla's lap to tell her to stay in the car. She loudly exhaled and knocked on the front door. When there wasn't an immediate answer, she got anxious and knocked louder. She tapped her foot against the porch and continued knocking. Her fist was met with air instead of wood during the hundredth knock.  
"Didn't your mother teach you any matters?" Ms. Hollis asked, happy to see her daughter. Laura was relieved and stepped inside to talk for a bit after smiling to Carmilla who sat patiently in the car.  
"Hi, Mom. You look nice, today." Her scoffed at the flattery.  
"Unlike any other day?" She asked, making Laura stutter in her response. "I'm pulling your leg, I wouldn't even remember what I looked like." Ms. Hollis was having a ball with her comedy while Laura watched, uncomfortable.  
"I wanted to ask you how you were." Her mom stopped laughing and sighed.  
"Not great, honestly. I have a caregiver, now." Laura looked confused and looked around, noticing how much cleaner the house was.  
"Why didn't you ask me to do it? Those cost money."  
"I- Elaine!" Laura heard feet descending the stairs to her right and a girl, maybe a bit younger than her, came down with a smile.  
"It's Ell, but you almost got it," the girl said.  
"I didn't forget. I just don't care." Laura looked shocked at her mom, while Ell just giggled. Her mom laughed with her, making Laura feel a bit of jealousy. They seemed close. Ms. Hollis shrugged and introduced the two girls to each other.  
"Hi," she said, forcing herself to sound uninterested. She wanted to hate this girl, but she seemed nice.  
"Your mother talks about you a lot." Laura's face lit up.  
"Really? I mean, yeah. I know." Ell just smiled and they sat down on the couch.  
        Laura couldn't stop blushing as her mother told Ell about her girlfriend. Ell never stopped smile, even when she had to get Ms. Hollis a glass of water that tasted like 'it has ice, but it doesn't'.  
"What's the lucky gal's name?" Ell questioned.  
"I just came in to say hello, if you didn't mind. I got bored and I figured you two weren't b-" Carmilla stared at Ell and the door shut behind her. She resembled someone she had known a long while ago.  
"Carmilla, this is Ell," Laura said, adding. "The ninth." Carmilla cringed at the name and shook the outstretched hand waiting for hers.  
"Nice to meet you. My sister-" Carmilla ignored her and turned to Laura who looked back and forth between the two of them.  
"Is it okay if I stop by work and come back to pick you up?"  
"No, it's okay. You can go to work and stay there if you want. Maybe Ell can drive me home?" She agreed and waved Carmilla goodbye before she even turned around to walk out. She tried to shake it off and kissed Laura's forehead then Ms. Hollis' knuckles with an insincere smile to Ell. Carmilla stomped out, mumbling profanities under her breath, not believing that Ell had moved on and had _children_? She told Carmilla she never wanted any because they would have to be raised in such a hateful area in Styria. Then having the nerve to name them after herself of all people. She clenched her jaw, angrily and headed to Luce Law to talk to her little brother about her 'car issues'.  
        He stood by the entrance, waiting for her after getting a call from her. He held out his hand as if wanting something to be put there. She stared at it for a bit then high-fived it. She could tell from his reaction that that wasn't what he wanted. She rolled her eyes and dangled the key over them.  
"If this is what you want, you should know that my car with be ready tomorrow and- hush, let me speak." She stopped him from interrupting her. "You already have a car that I helped you pay for after your ex-girlfriend wasted some of your money." She knew bringing up his ex, Elsie, was gonna make him listen. He surrendered and motioned for her to follow him. They went to the empty lounge and sat down, each with a cup in their hands. She thanked whoever was above her for the fresh blood. She had been living off old resources since she hadn't been finding much time to hunt.  
"Are you gonna talk or are you too busy being in love with that?" Carmilla reluctantly stopped drink and wiped her mouth with Will's handkerchief from his blazer's pocket.  
"You look nice," she complimented, looking at his three piece suit. His shoes and suit actually matched for once. He smiled, but didn't let himself get distracted by what she said.  
"I know that already. Why did you take my car?" Carmilla groaned and slouched against the couch.  
"My car needed to get its windows repaired," she said, keeping away from specifics, hoping her brother would stop at that. He didn't.  
"And why is that?"  
"Well, Willie boy, just apply force and you'll have a broken window. Simple science or something." He didn't seem amused. _I thought that was pretty fun._ Carmilla frowned at his reaction. "The guy, Erman? He attacked me." Will jumped off the seat and rushed to Carmilla's side.  
"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" He asked, grabbing at her arms to look for any scratches. She pushed him off and nodded.  
"I'm fine, my bruises healed already. I'll give your car back as soon as possible." She was going to leave, but Will stood in front of her with a scold. She crossed her arms and stared him down for a bit. When he didn't crack, she sat back down.  
"Tell me everything."  
        Ell finished washing the dishes and grabbed a towel from the rack to dry her hands. She sat down beside Ms. Hollis by the piano and brushed her fingers on the keys, remembering a song that was history in her family. She couldn't play it, but she closed her eyes to play it to herself. She smiled at the memory. Laura came back from the bathroom and saw them together. She made her way to them, quietly to not disturb.  
"Your girlfriend, Carmilla?" Ell said. Laura stopped mid-step.  
"Yeah?" Ell opened her eyes and turned to her.  
"Like my name, it kind of runs in my family. My great great great great, whatever number of great, grandmother's name was Carmilla. She was born in Austria like her mother. That's my own mother's name, too. It's more common than I thought." Laura furrowed her eyebrows in thought. _Isn't that where Carmilla is originally from?_  
"That's nice." Ell helped Ms. Hollis stand up as she was drifting off on the piano seat. She helped her lay down on the pulled out futon and put a blanket on her.  
"Sleep well, Ms. Hollis," Ell whispered and looked at Laura, motioning to the door. They went outside to her car. She opened the door for Laura and ran to her side to keep from being too long.  
"Where to, ma'am?" She asked, turning the radio on. Laura was too busy suffering from the cold leather seat to answer. Ell chuckled and turned the seat warmer on. "Not a cold weather person?" Laura shook her head.  
"Not a nature person," she joked. She told her her address and they were off.


End file.
